PPGZ Season 2 Higher, Faster, Smarter
by PPG-Zaddictedfiend
Summary: i'm kind of busy, so this will be closed for now... PPGZxRRBZ and PPnkGZxRRckBZ
1. Preview

Hey everybody, I'm PPG-Zaddictedfiend, but you can call me SparrowNat. This is my first attempt on making a PPGZ story with more than one chapter. Unfortunatly, my grammar sucks, so be nice/easy on the criticism. I would now like to welcome Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru to the room!

Momoko & Miyako: hey Natty!

Me: *cringes*Um... what up with the nickname?

Kaoru: they think it's cute. (whispers)*i feel your pain*

Me: Anyways, Momoko would you do the honors of saying the disclaimer?

Momoko: SparrowNat does not own the PPGZ, RRBZ, PPnkG, RRckB, or Townsville. she only owns herself =P

* * *

2 years have passed since the girls have destroyed Kare and the girls are now in high school. Momoko is now the top student in the school, has long, wavy hair, and is not that boy crazy anymore. Miyako on the other hand is the most wanted girl in the school, still has medium-length, curly pigtails, and is still aiming to be a fashion designer. Kaoru changed the most, she is the best athlete, has several fans (that of both genders), and has incredibly straight hair down to her shoulders. All the girls are now B-C cups (much to Kaoru's dislike) and are stunningly beautiful.

Townsville High had a uniform policy, but the students were allowed to make any personal changes. (skirts and ties are in their signature colors) Momoko added a blazer and floral pattern onto her skirt, wore pink socks with black flats, and for accessories, her PPGZ belt and a faux fox tail attached to her skirt. Miyako went simple by adding her PPGZ belt and two pom poms that mysteriously looked like bunny tails along with white tube socks and black flats. Kaoru wears black shorts underneath the skirt, a black vest over the white button up shirt, black fingerless gloves, green and black converse, and her PPGZ belt with two feathers attached.

The main thing was that the girls developed animal DNA, hence the animal related things on their belt. Momoko developed fox DNA that makes her super sly, so her brain now works 200% faster. Miyako gained rabbit DNA, making her faster than even Kaoru. Kaoru received bird DNA making her more agile and flexible.

* * *

On the other side of town, there were oddly familiar boys packing up their possessions. There was a red-head boy, a black haired boy, and a blonde boy. Ah, yes, i remember who they are now. The Rowdy Ruff Boys- Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Just like the girls, the boys have changed too. Brick grew his hair longer (so it was tied into a ponytail), and is known as the "very HOTT nerd". Boomer, on the other hand, got a hair cut (there's just not much of a flap), and is the best artist out of the three. Butch... well he still had the ponytail thing going, but he was still very attractive to a lot ( and i mean A LOT) of girls. The boys were moving out of the Mojo Lair, and into an apartment next to their new school, Townsville High (ties in signature colors).

Like the girls, the boys have also advanced into developing animal DNA. Brick wore a bear claw necklace, his red cap, white button-up shirt, brown pants, RRBZ watch, and red vans. Boomer wore a gray button-up shirt, a darker gray, fuzzy jacket, cobalt blue pants, his RRBZ watch, a belt with a horn attached to it, thick-rimmed glasses for show, and blue vans. Butch wore a black button-up shirt, white vest, two earrings in his left ear (Brick dared him last month to do it), black pants with chains all over the belt, a bat-shaped object holding his hair in place, his RRBZ watch, and green vans.

* * *

So the introduction has begun, and now you must wait for the next chapter. I will probably try to update twice a month, but no promises.


	2. 1: Reds Reunited

Me; Hi everyone!

Momoko: Yay! I'm the first chapter!

Me: *sweatdrops* any who, i dont own any characters in my story, meaning i only own the plot.  
speaking of which, you got a co-star Momoko.

Momoko: who is it Natty

Me:*shiver* Brick

Momoko: WH-

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Momoko POV

I'm so glad about three things. First, my friends and I got permission from each of our parents to live in an apartment together. Secondly, I'm finally in high school. Finally, the school has a uniform policy, so Kaoru has to wear a skirt! I heard that my friends and I aren't the only people moving into a new apartment;in fact we're going to be neighbors. Another rumor was that our future neighbors are hot, male triplets that are searching for their first loves (how sweet). I was super excited to meet them, but then I heard something that seemed to be dying. Of course, it could be Himeko and her "friends" laugh.

"Oh I can't wait to meet the new triplets. I bet their searching for me because they caught a glimpse of my beauty," I heard Himeko squeak. It took all the will power I could muster not to laugh at her.

"Ah, look what the hobo dragged in!" Himeko snorted towards Kaoru. Kaoru just stared at her immaturity calmly, but I could see that she really wanted to show her who's boss. I felt bad for Kaoru since all of the snotty girls teased her because they were jealous. I mean, Kaoru has tons of fans, both boys AND girls.

Next, Miyako came, and just like Kaoru, she got insulted by Himeko.  
"How desperate can you get Mitakyo? I mean, you look like a slut!" when Miyako was wearing a sweater that covered her upper body, and pants. I bet Himeko was probably thinking that we were aiming for the new boys. Ah, speak of the devil! They're here.

They we're absolutely the hottest boys I have ever seen! I saw a cute blonde boy that made me think of Miyako. Next there was a black-hair girl that had the same cool charm as Kaoru. What really caught my attention was the red-head. His perfect red eyes, tan skin, and flame-like, orange hair were absolutely perfect. When he noticed that I was staring at him, he blushed and smiled. He walked up to me and said,

"It's good to see you again _**Bl**_-Momoko. You probably don't remember me. My name's _**Br**_-Akira." For I moment I froze from realization. The Powerpuff girls Z are officially neighbors with the Rowdyruff boys Z.

* * *

Akira POV

After I'm finally out of the car, i brace myself. My brothers and i are referred to as "hott", so we get swarmed by girls a lot. Too bad for those girls that are chasing me, for someone else has taken my heart. Her name was Blossom, and later on, i found out her real name was Momoko. She had long, orange hair, naturally pink eyes, and the cutest smile in the whole world. After thinking about her for a while, i find two red-heads, one that looks ugly-slutty, and the other... Beautiful. Long wave hair, hot pink eyes, and curves! it was Momoko, and she's turned even prettier. I notice her staring at me, i blushed and shyly smiled as i walked up to her.

"It's good to see you again _**Bl**_-Momoko. You probably don't remember me. My name's _**Br**_-Akira." she froze, and damn, i wish Butch was here at the moment to read her mind. Suddenly it hit me, the Powerpuff girls Z are officially neighbors with the Rowdyruff boys Z.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! I wonder what will happen to the girls and boys.

Next is Miyako and Takeo (Boomer)


	3. Blue Confusion

Me: Miyako you're turn

Miyako: Um...I don't want to be around Boomer

Me: You will later on

Miyako: Natty does not own the characters in this story.

* * *

Miyako POV

Ignoring Himeko and her friends I turn to seen some really hot guys in front of me. There was a cute red-headed guy and black-haired girl, but I mainly focused on the blonde. He had deep, blue eyes and golden hair that was slightly flipped. I saw that when he looked at me he blushed as red as his brother's hat. Why does he remind me of someone, shy and has an adorable face. I turned to Momoko for suggestions, but I saw her frozen from the sight of the red-head, who is apparently named Akira.

"You're Miyako-chan, right? I'm Takeo," the blonde said. He raised his hand for me to take; I took it and looked at him. He seems nice but I already have Taaka-chan in my heart. I can't break either of their heart, I mean Taaka just left the hospital and confessed to me earlier and Takeo and I are going to be neighbors.

**Flashback **

"_**Miya-chan! Over here!" I walked over to the newly recovered Taaka I had met several years ago. He was smiling so wide, I thought his face might get stuck, but I didn't want to ruin his fun so I laughed along with him.**_

"_**Miyako, listen. When I was at the hospital, I said to myself that if I make it alive after the surgery, I would tell you something," he paused to look at me. " I Love You Miyako."**_

**End**

IM SO CONFUSED! I stared off towards Kaoru who is trying to open the door with out a key. HELP ME KAORU!

* * *

Takeo POV

She's still my beautiful, bubbly girl that I fell for two years ago. I understand that she would be still shocked to see me, since we were evil at the time. What I don't get is that Akira/Brick said that they wouldn't remember us and Takashi/Butch said to be careful not to scare them. I look around for Takeshi so he could read her mind for me, then I would know what the heck she's stressing out so much.

I watch her freak out a little longer, look at Akira (not that much luck with Momoko), and signaled that I was going inside. He followed me, and Takeshi finally decided to show up, so Akira slammed the door in his face.

* * *

WOW! Second Chapter done and my brain is still alive.

Next: Kaoru x Takeshi (Butch)


	4. Green Flames

Me: Okay, Kaoru would you like to join me?

Kaoru: I'm paired with Butch right?

Me: Yes?

Kaoru: then no, i won't come out

Me: Hey Butch

Kaoru: Gah! *enters room*

Me: Heh

Kaoru: SparrowNat!

Me: hey Takeshi

Kaoru: in not going to fall for it this time.

Takeshi: Hi SparrowNat. *blushes* hey Kaoru.

Me: i don't own PPGZ, RRBZ, or donuts, so people, STOP STEALING MY FOOD!

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I tried entering the apartment, only to find out that I left my key inside. I turn around to ask Momoko or Miyako if I could use theirs; no dice. Momoko was mooning over some random boy (I though she stopped doing that months ago) and is now frozen. Miyako on the other hand was constantly glancing towards me for help because some boy wouldn't let go of her hand. Hm… what to do. Ah yes, I can read auras, so let's see what is going on. I sense:

Red boy: Embarrassed  
Momoko: Shocked  
Blue boy: Longing  
Miyako: Confused

I look off into space, trying to calculate the situation and not bothering to turn off my power. There a I see a very strange looking girl. Oh wait, that's a guy (guys and girls have different aura patterns), and he's staring at me. His aura told me that he was strong, stubborn, and silent, but what really caught my attention was the color. It was white with purple heart-shaped flames surrounding it; he showed off Love. He saw me staring, blushed and ran over to his brother, and there I saw his personality aura change. It turned less flame-like and turned into a cloud of mist.

Takeshi POV

I saw her, those luminous, green eyes, her ivory skin, and her midnight black hair, pure perfection. I missed looking at her, even though every time I saw her, she tried to kill me. I saw her eyes wander off, then fall onto me. It felt like she was studying me, her eyes boring into my soul. I felt my face heat up, so I ran towards Akira for cover. Fortunately, he decided to leave and head inside our apartment, but I felt bad for running off, so I looked back and smiled at her. Akira slammed and locked to door before I came in.

"You're not coming in until you tell me what Momoko is thinking right now," I heard Akira shout.

"Miyako too," Takeo added. I guess in stuck doing the work. I walked up to the door and knocked. When the door opened it was Kaoru.

"Hey, um you're Kaoru right?" she nodded as I continued. "My brothers locked me out for no reason, so do you mind if I crash here for a moment?" she nodded again and led me towards the living room to sit down.

"So tell me your name green boy" she quickly asked. I told her my name was Takeshi, and my brothers and I are their new neighbors and classmates. She seemed really cool about it, so I decided to read her mind.  
_**"Hm…this guy is pretty cute, but why do I feel like I know him from somewhere?"**_

Now Miyako._**  
"Takeo seems nice, but Taaka-chan is nice too. What should I do?"**_

Last but not least, Momoko._**  
"The Rowdyruff boys are next door, but they're so hot now. NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CAVE IN LIKE THIS! THEY ARE THE ENEMY!" **_Man, not what I expected. Well time to report of Akira before I get set on fire or fall into a pit of never ending illusions.

(Brick- Flame, Boomer- Illusions, Butch- Mind reading, Buttercup- Auras/Mind control, Bubbles- Sonic scream, Blossom- Ice)


	5. Thoughts

The rowdyruff boys don't wish to talk right now in their states of awkwardness, so I don't own anything execept for my stories and possessions.

* * *

Takeshi POV

"Akira? Takeo? Can I come in now?" I ask while knocking on the door.  
Of course they asked me if I read the girls' minds and I replied  
saying yes. I reported to Takeo that Miyako is having a bit of boy  
trouble and is trying to decide over you or this Taaka person. Akira  
on the other hand, heard about how Momoko already knows about us being  
the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Hm, she's pretty quick to figure us out that fast, but how" Akira  
mumbled. Then it hit us, she was wearing a fox tail; meaning she has  
animal powers. Heh…This is going to be an interesting year.

Takeo POV

Who is this Taaka kid I hear Takeshi telling me about? Apparently, he  
must have some special connection with MY Miyako. Wait... Did Takeshi  
just say that she was choosing between me AND him? Sweet I got a  
chance with her!

Akira POV

So Momoko has that anima powers of a fox; a very smart, cunning, and  
seductive creature I may add. What about Miyako and Kaoru? What was on  
their belts again? I recall Miyako wearing these pom-pom-like things  
that reminded me of rabbit tails. Ah! She's a rabbit! Kaoru had  
feathers, does that mean that she's a bird? Now there's only one  
question left, what are "they" going to do about it?

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kaoru POV

I kind of liked being around that Takeshi kid, he was really sweet and  
pretty good-looking. I could tell that Momoko and Miyako liked his  
brothers too, but why does it feel like Momoko is hiding it instead of  
embracing it like before? After Takeshi left, Momoko dragged me over  
into Miyako's room, where she was babbling about not knowing who to  
choose.

"Listen girls. Those boys are not who you think they are. Do you  
remember another set of triplets that had totally different hair color  
from each other?" Ah, I see were this is going. She's talking about  
the Rowdyruff boys. Wait...but that means, Butch?

Miyako POV

I almost chose BOOMER? This is so confusing and I don't know. He  
seemed so nice and free from worry, plus he was flirting with me;  
that's got to say something, right? Bad guys don't suddenly turn good unless they have a very good reason. Maybe I could give him a chance to explain himself, and why he's here. Geez, I'm starting to sound like Momoko now.

Momoko POV

I bet this is all just a trap, but then why would Brick look at me so lovingly? I think this should go under some deep investigating. They come here older (and hotter), probably Mojo. They don't make ridiculous jokes; guess that's part of thee aging thing. Brick blushed when he saw me, Boomer was really polite to Miyako, and Butch blushed and hid in embarrassment. Does that mean…they like us?

* * *

Man, I am in the Zone! 5 Chapters in one month wooh! I'm working too hard.


	6. My Juliette

Takeo: Hey this is my chapter, right?

Me: Yes and your welcome

Takeo: For what?

Me: you will know later

Takeo: Nat does not own PPGZ and RRBZ, and this Shinee song

* * *

Takeo POV

Akira told us later that day, that to win gain their trust and love we should sing. I hope this works to win her heart.

Miyako POV

I hear music outside so I open the window to find Takeo in a suit with a boom box. Wait… did I say Takeo, I meant Boomer. I hate him so much, Boomer and his stupid earwax, and he is not going to change that.

_**This is a song for my Juliette!**_

_**The moonlight that's about to spill is definitely dark.  
The same goes to you, the burning torch that's about to explode.  
I need to learn ways to shine to her.**_

_**When I see her, my eyes feel like they're going to go blind.**_

_**Please give me a chance. When you see me with those eyes  
I want to embrace you.  
To the trying me, you seem like a playful fox.**_

_**[All] Juliette! I'll give you my soul.  
Juliette! Please accept me.  
Juliette! Sweetly and a bit more sweeter  
Whispering my serenade**_

_**The sweet, intoxicating, burning up temptation.  
Lip, even if it's bitter poison, I'm Romeo, the knight who protects you.  
The love that's confined to the glass bottle is a red signal.**_

_**You're already the world's center, my focus.  
Everyday, all day as a play, pushing me, pulling me, possibly breaking down.  
Again, embracing my whole body is your scent.  
Since my heart can't stop, take all my breath away.**_

_**Please open up your heart. The gestures towards me;  
even if they graze past.  
My chest that's shaking, seems like it will explode any minute.**_

_**Juliette! I'll give you my soul.  
Juliette! Please accept me.  
Juliette! Sweetly and a bit more sweeter  
Whispering my serenade**_

_**Even if you say nothing, I know everything.  
Your two eyes kindly expressed that you longed for me.  
Now I can't stop it. The habit of chasing you.  
You're spreading like an irresistable addiction  
Yeah Baby, Juliette~!**_

_**Juliette! I'll give you my soul.  
Juliette! Please accept me.  
Juliette! Sweetly and a bit more sweeter  
Whispering my serenade**_

_**Juliette! I'll give you my soul.  
Juliette! Please accept me.  
Juliette! Sweetly and a bit more sweeter  
Whispering my serenade**_

_**My love is the sun of passion, and only you, only you.  
Even if I'm born again, only one person will shine brilliantly in my heart.  
My heart shines brilliantly My heart shines brilliantly)**_

Wow, who knew he had such an enchanting voice. _No I can't fall for it!_ And amazingly blue eyes. _Stop it Miyako, what about Taaka-chan?_ He's so cute and polite. _I can't take it anymore, I'm right! I'm falling for him._

_

* * *

_shinee is my 3rd favorite group_  
_


	7. We Belong Together

Akira: My time to shine little bro!

Takeo: Shut up

Akira: what was that

Me: i don't own PPGZ, RRBZ, or this Big Bang song

* * *

Akira POV

Looks like a serenade was the right path to take, since I can see Miyako staring at Takeo happily. I headed towards the north wing of their apartment to Momoko's window. Pulling out a red stereo, I began to play the song.

Momoko POV

I don't understand what the rowdyruffs are trying to do. They seem harmless, but I know something's up. There's got to be an answer. Suddenly I hear a song playing and a red-haired wonder was singing to me. I look out and see Brick or Akira if that's what he wants to be called now.

AKI: _**Yea, Baby Boo  
I'm always thinking about you  
Whatever you do, I'll always trust you  
You know… We belong together uh **_  
(he signals me to sing with him)  
_**Chorus  
**_MOMO: _**Boy I'm ready for your love (yea yea)  
You got me going steady for your love (oh oh)  
Nobody but you I'm thinking of (don't cry)  
So heavenly so obvious (thanks a lot, yea)  
Ooh baby I'm so ready for your love (love me)  
You got me going steady for your love (we belong together uh)  
Ain't nobody but you I'm thinking of (yess)  
That's only because we belong together (let's go)**_

__AKI: _**(Oh) Uhh hey baby girl, what's up  
Give me just a little time  
You be always on the go, it's like, oh, you can at least say 'Hi'  
My sweet lover, there can never be another  
Wanna rub ya, baby all the above  
No one can deny you're so fly, so fly  
Gotta say my mind  
And it's killing me everyday of the week  
Oh, but I guess I get by  
What you want, this side of me  
Just ride with me to our destination  
Kick back and ride and relax you know**_

_**(MOMO: Ooh, baby baby)**_

_**Never mind your cries and woes  
We can sail away and free those  
Everyday top city life  
Now it's our time, enjoy this view  
The city's out and it's all about you and me  
Let's get this groove on  
Never move on  
Hey, let's cruise on  
Until the morning yo**_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

__Both_**: (hey hey, hey hey)  
Girl you got to stop, please  
Give me room, I'm a dude, when I do these, in full swing  
When I clear the room there you are, so beauty  
Never ever need to lay my two eyes on so much juicy (so juicy)  
Gotta say she's so incredible; classy, not a hoochie  
So truly, wanna show I'm that kinda guy, fosho  
That gives her more than your average, I'm goin' off the road  
Just like these dope flows, I got what it takes to —- yours So then they call me 'HERO'  
Betting often that you're crying out 'Drama'**_

_**Girl you got my head spinning out, nothing I would do  
What's going on, we going out  
Cuz it's about me and you  
I'm talking every second of every minute, I'm thinking about you  
We gotta please ride to forever from my heart, I promise you**_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_**(**_AKI:_** yea, listen)**_

_**MOMO:  
The way you treatin' me  
So heavenly and wonderful (Trust me)  
Oh we have so much so fun, can't get enough, I need some more (Na, na)  
That's for sure, thought I'd let you know  
I'm ready to just give you my all (Gotta be, gotta be my love)  
And I can't wait for you to hold me gently in your arms (I'm so happy)  
Caress my body baby, as we both become one (I love you)  
Feel it all deeply in my heart  
That we belong together my love, oh**_

__AKI: (_**Oh) Baby, your love is so mind-blowing (PB: Oh yea)  
I need you, gotta please you my girl  
And that's for life-long (Oh baby, baby)  
Baby, you know it's so right for me and you  
You gotta think it over  
I'll never deny**_

_**Baby, your love is so mind-blowing (MOMO: oh baby baby…)  
I need you, gotta please you my girl  
And that's for life-long (You know that I love you, yea)  
Baby, you know it's so right for me (belong together)  
You gotta think it over  
I'll never deny (ooh baby…)**_

He climbs on a large water tank ladder, leans in, and kissed me.  
Alright, so the rowdyruffs aren't that bad.

* * *

Big bang is my 2nd favorite group

next will be my favorite: with Takeshi


	8. Beautiful

Takeshi: I don't think I'm ready

Me: Come on, i gave you my favorite group

Takeshi: Thanks for the support

Me: i don't own PPGZ, RRBZ, or B2ST!

* * *

Takeshi POV

I hope she like these kinds of things.

Kaoru POV

Butch had been the only thought in my mind for the remainder of the day. I mean he's hot, strong, and it seems that he has a sensitive side to him. Too bad Momoko hates the rowdyruffs, cause if not then Takeshi would be my second crush ever. There was a sound coming out from my window so I head over to find Takeshi with the "Music Blaster 3000" over his head.

_**Beautiful my girl  
My beautiful my girl and I  
So beautiful my girl  
In the cube  
Ha ha girl  
This is my confession  
Drop that beat**_

_**Oh listen to my heart  
Listen to my heart  
Even though no words can describe you**_

_**I will let you listen to my heart through my own style  
oh listen listen listen girl**_

_**Nothing better than you  
If someone offfers me the world  
You you you you  
I can't trade it for you**_

_**Hey baby girl everyday is so fun  
Honestly I'm a bit scared, but no matter what anyone says,  
I want  
**_

_**So beautiful my girl  
Oh oh girl oh oh girl  
Even if time goes by  
Compared to anyone else in the world  
I will cherish you my girl I will give you my all  
You U To you U  
To oh oh**_

_**I can run to anywhere you are  
I always think about you**_

_**Even more than now  
I will love you more my girl  
You you you my girl**_

_**U oh beautiful U so beautiful  
U my beautiful  
Nothing better than you  
Oh beautiful U so beautiful  
U my beautiful**_

_**Don't be shy girl  
When you are having hard times, anytime I'll be there  
Come to me anytime and come into my arms**_

Man this guy just keeps getting better every time I see him.

* * *

EEEEE! I LOVE B2ST!

**NEXT WE MEET THE RRCKBZ (Rowdyrock Boys) AND THE PPNKZ (Powerpunk Girls)!**


	9. PPnkG & RRckB Meet PPG & RRB

Normal POV

In the town of New Citiesville, we see a pretty light show above the Mayor's office. Oh wait; it's the Powerpunk girls and Rowdyrock boys.

"The Evil legends of pain, hate, and horror, the Powerpunk girls Z" the girls shouted.

"The Good legends of love, hope, and freedom, the Rowdyrock Boys Z" the boys cried. The little ten year olds were fighting each other, counterpart with counterpart. It was Berserk versus Bleed, Brute against Breaker, and Brat battling with Bruiser. The boys were losing pretty badly, so they started crying for help.

In Townsville

The Mayor in Townsville heard about the attack from the other Mayor in Citiesville and decided to call in the Powerpuff girls. He contacted Professor Utonium, who told Peach to call the girls AND the boys.

"Pawa-paffu garls-su zetto! Rowdee-ruffu boyas zetto!" Peach called.

Reds

Akira and Momoko were laughing while reading a gag comic until they heard beeping.

"Uh, I have to go save," checks, "Citiesville?" Momoko says.

"Wait! I have to got with you." Akira states while pointing at a blinking watch. Momoko takes out her ring and compact, while Akira slammed on his watch. They transformed into-  
"Hyper Blossom"  
"Hard Brick"  
and flew off.

Blues

Miyako and Takeo were out shopping for groceries and decided to stop off at the ice cream parlor. Takeo got chocolate while Miyako got vanilla. They started talking about the things going on over the past two years, occasionally laughing. The laughter ended when Miyako accidentally mentioned Taaka. As you would predicted, Takeo started interrogating her, but luckily for Miyako, the belts/watches started to beep.

"Looks like we have to save Citiesville. No time to talk. Let's go!" Miyako said quickly. The transformed into-  
"Rolling Bubbles"  
"Explosive Boomer"  
and headed towards the same direction as Brick and Blossom.

Greens

Kaoru was at the skate park and found Takeshi on the way over. They decided to walk over together. Suddenly, a skater pushed Takeshi, making him fall on top of Kaoru.

"Sorry about that, Uh..." Takeshi stuttered when his looked at Kaoru in the eyes. He slowly leaned in towards a confused Kaoru, and for that period of time, they both started to hear violins. When their noses were only millimeters apart, they heard beeping. Takeshi quickly jumped off and helped Kaoru up. They transformed-  
"Powered Buttercup"  
"Strong Butch"  
and searched for the others.

No One POV

Suddenly it dawned onto the teenagers, Citiesville is in America. (They live in Japan)

PPGZ Uniform: the same as before

RRBZ Uniform: .com/?q=Bipinkbunny&order=9&offset=48#/d2yvi77

Now just imagine the same clothing, just with ears and tails of their animal (in Takeshi and Kaoru's case, add black bat/bird wings).

RRck Boys: .com/gallery/?offset=24#/d2y2ktq

PPnk Girls: .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=Powerpunk+girls#/d25313j

Note: PPunks and RRock have no anima DNA!


	10. A Bleeding Brick For Blossom

Me: Okay, I'm finally in freakin' America.

Kaoru: Sorry, i kinda left in a hurry.

Miyako: Eh...Sorry Natty.

Momoko: Not my fault that Cityville called.

Takeo: Where's Takeshi?

Akira:Sulking.

Takeshi: Damn beeping.

Me: I don't own the RRBs, PPGs, PPnkGs, RRckBs, or Citiesville.

* * *

Momoko POV

As we finally reach America, I see the strangest thing;me. No not me as in a reflection, me as in a mini, punk who looked like me. Strangely enough, I wasn't the only one. The Bubbles and Buttercup clones were also abnormal looking, while the Rowdyruff's looked a whole lot... wimpier. Then why is it that we got a distress call all the way over in America? While I was thinking about this my clone attacked me down onto the floor, then... She's flirting with Brick! Just then, two hands reached out to help me up. One was a punk wearing Brick, and the other was a mini, wimpy Brick.

"Hi! My name is Bleed. What's your name?" the mini Brick said.

"I'm Breaker" said the mini Butch.

"And my name's Bruiser" the mini Boomer told us. Then together they said,  
"And we're the Rowdyrock Boys!" They seemed really excited to meet us, despite that they were getting their butts kicked.

"I'm Blossom, and these are my friends, Buttercup and Bubbles. We're the Powerpuff girls Z." I introduced. They then pointed towards the boys and they introduced themselves.

"I'm Brick"  
"Boomer"  
"Names Butch"  
"And were the Rowdyruff boys!"

Next, we just stared at the punk girls. Bleed told us that their names are Berserk, Brute, and Brat, a.k.a the Powerpunk girls. The punks and rocks seemed about ten years-old, while we puffs and ruffs were now fourteen.

Bleed POV

Man this Blossom chick is HOTT! I think she's going out with that Brick dude though. Ah, I see. I guess she likes the bad boys, so I guess I'll be her bad boy. We, the Rowdyrock boys will be the Powerpuff girl's Bad boys. Yep, not the Rowdy-**puff** boys.

* * *

Dun, Dun, DUN! What the heck is going on!


	11. A Brat Can Cause Bruises on Bubbles

Me: Hey blue people! This chapter is all about you.

Miyako: Yay!

Takeo: Sweet!

* * *

Miyako POV

The group and I had finally decided to head back to Japan; the boys seemed in a hurry though. I wonder why. Homework? Maybe for Takeo. Sport practice? Possible for Takeshi. Student council meeting? Would Akira even be interested? The next thing I see are the Rowdyrock boys and the Powerpunk girls flying with us.

"Hey Bubbles! Don't be alarmed, we live in Japan too, it's just Brat knocked me all the way over towards America" I heard Bruiser say. I had I feeling that he was flirting with me, A TEN YEAR-OLD! Takeo sensed Bruiser's semi-flirtatious tone, so he grabbed my hand and sped up. I felt like I was in Heaven when he made contact with my hand. What I mean is that I felt a spark, and I think it was love that hit me.

Bruiser POV

Miyako, how sad can this be? Don't you realize who I am? Why are you smiling at him, not me? He just touches your hand and you look like you're in love. Why my love?

Takeo POV

Why do I feel like I'm being watched? Oh well, I still have Miyako with me now. You know, I knew that Miyako was pretty and everything, but she looks way better up close. It also seems that she's warming up to me, so let me just push my luck here. I spun her around in the air and planted one on her. She seemed shocked at first, but she melted in my arms. Suddenly, I feel more than one person staring daggers at me.

Brat POV

How can that hot blonde not notice me, but notice her? I mean, no make-up, no cleavage revealed, and that hair, ugh. Looks like I gotta teach this chick to keep her paws off of my things. I raised one of my bracelets until it grew the size of a hula-hoop. With ease, I threw the weapon towards the two lovebirds making-out in the clouds. Unfortunately, the bitch's green friend and her counterpart blocked two attacks- mine and…Bruiser's. For reals, I see his spear sticking out of the cow-lick dude's barrier. Heh, looks like we can agree on something; we need to break them up.

* * *

I will try to post chapter 12 tomorrow cause i save the file on my TUX account and it is still not finished. =P


	12. Unwanted Affairs

Me:Sad story, i dont own any of the characters or the song.

* * *

Powerpuff POV  
(The girls are thinking the same thing but flew off to different places).

Now that I think about it, the rocks remind us of someone, Sakamoto/Taaka/Mitch. I remember that guy has broken my heart before.

Momoko Flashback

"Sakamoto-kun! Where are you?" I walked all around the park looking for my new boyfriend, Sakamoto. There, I see him sitting on the park bench, signaling toward me to come over. I walk over to him, but he gets up and trips me in the mud.

"Hey Sakamoto! What gives?"

"Sorry babe, it's a hard habit to give up. I guess you just have to bare with me doing this to you EVERYDAY."

End

_Miyako Flashback_

_Taaka-chan told me that he thinks I'm the prettiest girl in the world. I feel like I'm surrounded by butterflies! I headed towards his room, but I stopped; watching the scene play right in front of me._

"_Hey Taaka-kun ~ I'm your only girl right?_

"_Of course Tama-chan. You're the prettiest girl in the world." She leaned down to him, he moved towards her, and the kiss._

"_Hey Tama, there's this girl who has a ridiculous crush on me coming over soon. Maybe you should leave, or else she going to start crying." My eyes filled with tears when I heard Taaka say this about me. I decided to show myself to the shocked, hospitalized boy and his personal ho. _

"_Too late liar! I'm already here." Then I ran away crying._

_End_

**Kaoru Flashback**

**I get some guy telling me he likes me, and then I have to meet up with him at the park. He told me that he was a fan with my father, so I guess he was fine; Okay, I liked him. When I saw him, I ran over to the tree he was leaning on. He then grabbed me, and pinned me to the ground.**

"**Man, I didn't really think you would believe that I liked you. Damn you're so stupid, but you're so damn fine though girl" Mitch, that bastard said. He tried to reach and molest me, but I knocked him off.**

"**Haven't you forgotten? I'm the daughter of a freaking wrestling bastard!" I shouted and ran home.**

**End**

Man that guy was a real bastard. Why would I think of him when I see the rocks?

_**Bet you thought that I'd be broken.**_  
_** Mascara streakin' down my cheek.**_  
_** Devastated, out the door way;**_  
_** In a daze, a state of disbelief.**_  
_** I bet you liked that; seeing me get mad.**_  
_** But, baby I wont satisfy your need.**_  
_** I've already been there, done that.**_  
_** I'll be fine, even if you leave.**_

_** Lalalalalaaa ohhh**_  
_** I dont need you anymore;**_  
_** Lalalalalaaa ohhh**_  
_** And don't you know, **_

_** That You, were the one that made me strong;**_  
_** You made me stand up on my own,**_  
_** With every cruel intention, you helped me find my **_  
_** Independence.**_  
_** Yeah it's all because of you, **_  
_** That I have the strength I do,**_  
_** To turn my pain to passion, instead of crashin'.**_  
_** Boy I'm thankin' you. **_  
_** Boy I'm thankin you.**_

_** Thinking back on how you changed me,**_  
_** Everytime, you tried to put me down.**_  
_** Even though you really hurt me,**_  
_** Underneath, myself is what I found.**_  
_** So take a look inside these eyes now, **_  
_** And say the things you want to say to me.**_  
_** Cuz I've already spread my wings out; **_  
_** And your the one, the one who set me free.**_

_** Lalalalalaaa ohhh**_  
_** I dont need you anymore**_  
_** Lalalalalaaa ohhh**_  
_** And don't you know,**_

_** That you were the one that made me strong,**_  
_** You made me stand up on my own**_  
_** With every cruel intention you helped me find my **_  
_** Independence**_  
_** Yeah it's all because of you **_  
_** That I have the strength I do **_  
_** Find More lyrics at .com**_  
_** To turn my pain to passion instead of crashin'**_  
_** Boy im thanking you, **_

_** For all the tears I cried**_  
_** For all the sacrafice**_  
_** For all the drama**_  
_** 'cuz in the end it made me stronger**_  
_** So trust me I'll be fine**_  
_** Baby I'll survive**_  
_** Without you, in my life, but I want you to know**_

_** That you **_  
_** Were the one that broke my heart **_  
_** But I won't fall apart**_  
_** No.. im so moving on**_  
_** Cuz babyyy**_

_** You were the one that made me strong,**_  
_** You made me stand up on my own**_  
_** With every cruel intention you helped me find my **_  
_** Independence**_  
_** Yeah it's all because of you **_  
_** That I have the strength I do **_  
_** To turn my pain to passion instead of crashing**_

_** Boy I'm thanking you, **_  
_** One that made me strong**_  
_** Lalalalalaaa ohhh**_  
_** Boy I'm thankin you**_  
_** One that made me strong**_  
_** Lalalalalaaa ohhh**_  
_** Boy I'm thanking you**_  
_** Lalalalalaaa ohhh**_

* * *

FORESHADOWING!_**  
**_


	13. Shock and Love

Me: This is going to be stressful, but there is an up side.

Kaoru: What happens?

Miyako: I can't wait!

Momoko: Tell us.

Akira: Grrr...

Takeo: *swept foot on floor*

Takeshi: *screech*

Me: *sweat drop* Okay, i don't own the characters, just the animal ideas and the story.

* * *

Kaoru POV

We finally arrive back at the apartments, well not including the punks; they sort of ran off five minutes ago. We de-transformed into our normal selves, but when the Rocks de-transformed and boy, were my friends and I in deep shock. Bleed turned into Sakamoto, an annoying kid who likes to prank people, Bruiser was Taakaki, a.k.a. Taaka-chan, Miyako's knight, and Breaker was Mitch, a newly released juvenile kid; or for short, our ex-crushes. What the heck were they doing here?

"I thought you guys were ten year-olds! Why are you guys ten year-olds when you transform? Why can you transform in the first place?" Ah Miyako, please don't overreact; you're ears are going to come up. _Boing!_ **Too late**. Her hair fell down and two blond bunny ears with white tips popped up. The group went silent.

"Miyako I told you to stay calm! Whenever you get frustrated your ears come up! Why won't you listen to me?" The Ruffs wanted her to stop yelling, so Akira went up and kissed her. **NOT THAT WAY STUPID!** _Poof! _**AUGH! **A red fox tail pops up when Momoko gets embarrassed, so why the heck would he be stupid enough to do that.

"What the heck is going on Momo-chan?" Ugh Sakamoto, don't talk to her, she hates your guts.

"Do tell Miya-chan? Weren't we going out? Why didn't you tell me that you had ears of a rabbit?" Ah Taakaki, you should be talking.

"Kaoru, Juvie has separated us for such a long time. How about a welcome to your only love?" God Mitch is the last person I want to talk to. He walks closer, _whoosh! _My wings cam out; meaning I'm scared. I feel a hand on my shoulder, turn around, and there was Takeshi next to me with a very pissed off look on his face. I could see Akira supporting Momoko and Takeo comforting Miyako.

"I hope you don't forget about us, Powderfluffs." I hear a sneering voice vaguely familiar. There, were the punks, or Himeko (Berserk), Tamako (Brat), and Miyuki (Brute).

"Okay spill. How the heck did you guys get powers?" Momoko mustered the energy to speak to Sakamoto.

"Simple, I monkey zapped all of us with a laser, and presto! Super-powered teens. Sadly though, he found a kink, so we turn ten." This is going to be a long school year.

The Next Day

Momoko POV

Why do I feel like I have a personal stalker now? Oh wait, because I do! Stupid Sakamoto is in all of my classes along with Akira and Himeko. To add to the new pathetic school life, Sakamoto and Himeko are trying to make sure I have no contact with Akira what so ever.

"Look Sakamoto, you had your chance with me! I don't like you anymore, I never will go back to you, and I have someone else who took my heart." I screamed over and over at him. He just laughed his creepy laugh, which just made me want to punch his lights out.

"I will get you back, I guarantee it babe." Then he laughed again.

"Momoko! Over here!" My savior, Akira calls to me. I head over to his desk and greet him. I then point towards Sakamoto.

"This creep is still stalking me, how are you doing with Himeko?"

"I threatened her today, so she doesn't bother me as much. No hope that she will stop though." He sighed and kissed me. It took me all of my will power to not get embarrassed, and there I see Akira's hands were replaced with…paws?

Miyako POV

I get constantly agitated when I see Taakaki trying to flirt with me and have me forgive me. I completely forgot about him kissing Tama, but now that I remember, I AM PISSED. Luckily, Takeo came to my rescue, telling Taaka here to back off and scooted me towards my class.

"Takeo, what would I do without you?" I put my hands on his head and we lean in to kiss, but instead I got jabbed by something on his head.

"Ow! What the heck?" I looked up and saw that upon Takeo's blond mane of hair, were bull horns slowing growing like his anger towards Taaka. He swept his foot across the floor and was about to charge. I ran up, grabbed him, and pulled him closer until our lips met. I could feel his horns shrink down until they were barely noticeable, but still there.

"I love you Miyako"

Kaoru POV

"Kaori! No hi to your boyfriend?" God Mitch, shut up already! I look around, and just as I expected, everyone stared and gave me dirty looks.

"Mitch we're not going out, okay? I will never date you, and I will never make the mistake of liking you ever again." I explained. He didn't even bother to listen to me; he just walked closer to me. I try keeping my strong face on, and not get scared.

"Don't mess with Kaoru, Mitch; quit trying. It seems that you're trying to get her, but if you keep acting like that to any girl, you're going stay single for a long time." I recognized that deep voice anywhere. Apparently, Mitch did too because he turned around and punched Takeshi in the nose. Well, Takeshi got a nose bleed, but it was nothing compared to what we both did to Mitch. Takeshi then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back field.

He broke down when we reached the field, black bat wings expanding from his back. I let my wings expand and wrapped him around with one of them.

"It's okay to cry. Don't worry, I'm right here." He pulled me into a hug. We broke off when he had calmed down, but blushed when he realized that he cried in front of me.

"S-sorry, it's a habit of mine to pull one of my brothers when I wanted to cry." He stuttered.

"No problem. It's kind of cool if a guy is tough yet he's not afraid to cry," I smiled. As I walked of to class, he pulled me in to kiss. His lips were really soft, and he tasted like mint. **I could stay like this forever.**

**

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next. No really, i don't know**.  
**


	14. The Other Side of Things

Me: So instead, i decided to have the other character's POV's for this chapter. Enjoy, and i dont own anything but the plot.

* * *

Himeko POV

Those Powderfluff girls get everything! Hot guys, fans, good grades, ah! I mean those ruffs were smoking hot, especially the red boy. What was his name again? Brick? No... Better, Akira J. Walker. He looks way better than Sakamoto for all I care, and smarter too. I need to keep Momoko away from him, he's MINE!

Tamako POV

I can't believe that Taaka-kun AND that hot blonde, Takeo, are both drooling over that Miyako. I mean, I'm hot enough, not exactly smart enough, but I have sex appeal. Come on! That at least has to count. How do I get them away from each other? Maybe I could rile up Taaka a bit with a few unbuttoned buttons, but what about Takeo? Hm... All this thinking is making my head hurt.

Miyuki POV

I am so tired of watching Mitch fail at flirting with that Kaoru, but why? I'm so freaking confused! I think that Takashi guy is pretty hot, but Mitch is pretty cool too. We've known each other since forever, so I know that his flirtatious side is fake, he just wants a girlfriend. To be honest, if he asked me instead of Kaoru, I would have automatically said yes.

Sakamoto POV

Ah God! Akira and Momoko are still lovey-dovey and now Himeko is breathing down my neck if I don't separate them. It's not my fault she likes this dude, but it is my fault that I fell for Himeko. She can control me all she wants, for I've become her puppet of love. Gah, I'm starting to sound like Taaka now.

Taakaki POV

Miyako, please look at me with your loving gaze once again. I'm way better that Takeo! First loves are meant to stay forever, that is why I cannot stop thinking about you, and you should not leave me. I was wrong to be with Tomo, even after you left me. Come back to me my love, for I am nothing with out you.

Mitch POV

Aw shit, I'm in the nurse's office because of Kaoru and Takeshi. I should have probably stopped when Takeshi warned me, but I can't give up yet. I don't like Kaoru, I love her, but I need her to like me for my true self; which will never happen. She's just like a better looking Miyuki, but why doesn't she like me acting like a bad boy? Miyuki seems to not care whether I'm nice or not, but Kaoru prefers Takeshi; quiet, emo, cool Takeshi. I gotta find a way to make her like me before I explode.

* * *

Little did they know that Takeshi had read all of their minds.

* * *

WOOT 14 chapters written and a month. Now I need to figure out how to post the pictures that I've drawn on Deviantart...


	15. Only a Brute Can Break a Butcher Knife

Me: This is going to be a green's chapter since i skipped them.

Takeshi: kk

Kaoru: sweet

Me: I only own the plot, and anima idea.

* * *

Chapter 15

Takeshi POV

Hm…So that's what those people are thinking. Well all I can say is- Himeko, Akira will never like you, Tamako, you're a slut, and Miyuki, you should be with Mitch. I was thinking about what both Mitch and Miyuki said the most though. They mentioned the other a lot, which comes to the conclusion that they are in love, but they think it's directed towards wrong person. Hm…

Hey what do you know, I run into Miyuki and a bruised Mitch.

"This is all your fault! Look at him, he's in tatters! How dare you do that to him?" Miyuki kept screaming and screaming. Then Mitch lifted his hand to silence her.

"How about we give him the same treatment he gave me babe?" she nodded as they slowly headed towards me. I felt at least twenty jabs in my gut, head, and knees. The pain hurt so much that I almost broke down, but I stopped myself. I figured that I should take it like a man, since that is what everybody believes.

"HAH! Look at the loser getting beaten up. Why don't you go cry to your little girlfriend?" Mitch was practically falling over from laughter. I took this chance to grab he ankle and pull him down to the floor with me. Of course Miyuki saw this and stepped on me, causing me to gasp for air. I started to black out, but I was conscience enough to see a black and green hair wonder save me from anymore punishment.

Miyuki POV

Damn, I was just about to get revenge on that ponytail-wearing freak, but so chick drags him away before I got a chance. I look at the girl; black hair with green streaks, a light green uniform, black shorts, fingerless gloves, and vest. What really caught my attention was that her eyes were really stunning; a beautiful emerald green that pierced right through me. Seeing her, I felt my heart jump out, but wait, I have Mitch. Why am I getting excited when I see her? Before I got to look at her again, she disappeared.

Kaoru POV

I should have arrived sooner, I mean look at him. He's bruised all over, plus another broken nose. Oh Takeshi, why did you get into another fight with Mitch? I understand that you're Butch, but Breaker + Brute=stronger than you. He stirred as his wings fluttered down in its bat-like glory. _**I should get you to the nurse's office fast. He looks so pitiful, but still adorable to me. **__Pi..Pi..Pi.._

"Hey Momoko, yeah I'm with him right now. Why?"

"Kaoru, Miyuki is now after you."

"So? Why does it matter if she hates my guts?"

"No, she is literally after you. I heard her break it off with all the guys she's been with because a 'black and green hair girl caught my attention when I was bullying Takeshi.'" Aw s***, now I have Miyuki after me too.

"Mmm…Kaoru… I love you… Don't leave me for Mitch… Please." I see a single teardrop slide down his face. I decided to wake him up. Shaking him slightly I whisper softly to him,

"Wake up Takeshi, you're pretty heavy you know. I'm right here, so please wake up." His eyes fluttered open and I took him at least a minute to realize that I was carrying him.

"What happened?" he started to panic.

"My belt beeped, and strangely enough, the compact told me that I need to save you." He seemed to understand the situation, and then started to cry.

"Hey, you know you had me worried there, and because I had to go save you, I now have Miyuki wanting me." I smiled and continued." Plus we have to return to class." I put him down and we headed towards the nurse so she could patch him up.

* * *

AWWWWWW!


	16. Revival of the Crab Lobster?

Me: I got bored, so i added another charater.

Akira: *sigh* Why are you doing this to us?

* * *

Sakomoto POV

I got a plan!

Akira POV

I open my pe locker when Momoko and I separated towards the locker rooms. There was a letter addressed to me; my only thoughts being WTF! It was from Sakamoto asking for a duel, and here's the catch, it's for Momoko's heart. How is this guy still holding on to her? clearly when his back was turned, Takeshi read his mind. He freaking likes Himeko and she's just using him! Ugh, this guy is too pitiful!

"Alright Sakamoto, what's the catch?"

"No catch, just a fair fight for a girl"

"Who do you think you're fooling crazy-laugh? I know you have a thing for Himeko, it's just that she has I thing for me. So in conclusion, you're pissed at me, so you're trying to take my girl."

"Nishi...shi...shi...shi...shi. Both of you are so amusing, ha!" I recognize that laugh anywhere, Him! What the heck is he doing here, he should be in space, and why does he sound way more girly? I turn around to see a more female version of Him, and yes, Him is a guy, or at least I think he is.

"Like my new body I found? I look fabulous darling!" Ugh, he still had that tranny attitude that crawled under my skin.

"Look Mr. Clown, I would like to at least punch this guy's lights out once. You can let me do that right?" Him started to twitch from being called a clown, especially when the dude who called you that is the world's biggest prankster. I held back a laugh, while Him calmed down.

"It seems that somebody needs to learn a little lesson on manners." Him pointed his claw at Sakamoto, who transformed from fear, a black particle beam hits him. Sakamoto started to scream in agony as Him's laughter became unconfined.

Sakamoto POV

Why does this hurt so much? I can feel this girly-assed loser's power. Hm... Then let see if I can absorb it. Hey, it's working! I feel so powerful now.

"Heh, cheeky little brat. Do you really think I want to destroy you right now? I simple wanted to have your Rowdyrocks and the Rowdyruffs to join me along side with my minions. I believe that you are aware of the Powerpunk girls, right?" Hm,this clown has brains.

"Heck no Him! I'm never going back to being evil. It's because of you that the world was almost destroyed. You could have killed the innocent people if the Powerpuffs did not come and kiss your butt." Ah Akira, your so dense. This is an opportunity of a lifetime, and you decide to choose the losing end. Of course I wanted in, so I told "Him" that he could count me as his minion any day.

* * *

Um... Mr. Clown...is...CREEPY!


	17. Black Blue Filler

Me: Sorry, short Chapter. BEAR WITH ME!

Kaoru: Help is on the way

Momoko: You'll be fine

Miyako: SparrowNat does not own the PPGZ, RRBZ, RRckB, or PPunkG. She right now owns writer's block.

* * *

Tamako POV

_Blink! Blink! Blink!_ Aw great what does Him want now? Can't he see (he literally can since he's Him) that I'm still fuming from have Miyako steal my Taaka? Oh, what's this? The Rowdyrock boys are now on the dark side, meaning the Powerpuff enemy. Oh how delicious is this! Now Taaka has to spend time with me because if he gets caught with Miss. Bluebell here, he's going to get stuck in that pathetic hospital, AGAIN! Oh how wonderful Karma is little Taaka Soon you will be mine!

Taaka POV

*_shiver_* Why do I feel so cold right now, it can't be my sickness, right? I sold my life to Mojo so now I'm a ten-year old freak of nature that can never get sick again. Hm… I guess I'll as Tama about it. Ya' know, she's been awfully jealous of Miyako recently, but she will eventually loosen up. Or we could get back together and she can **** ** **** ****** ** ******** (too perverted, need to keep clean for various reasons). Man do that girl get me going, but Miyako just is so… sweet. Let's see, do I want the girl who is experienced with the art of F***, or do I want the sweet girl who just makes me go hard even more than the other girl?

* * *

*insert sweat drop*


	18. A Kaoru Thought

Me: I finally got things to write about! Thanks to my consultants.

Kaoru: Oh, it's a chapter about greens.

Takeshi: Um... Kaoru don't turn around.

Kaoru: Why? *turns around*

Miyuki & Mitch: KAORU-CHAN! I LOVE YOU! BE WITH ME!

Kaoru: Shut up! * takes Takeshi and runs*

Me: I dont own anything but this story plot.

* * *

Miyuki POV

Oh Kaoru, my Love! Why must fate tear us apart? I am an Evil mistress, while you, a guardian of God. How I wish I could not be evil, or if I was a man of you're choosing. Alas, there is also another; smarter, kinder, cooler, and male. Is love really that complicated? No, but it is difficult when in my shoes. Forget Mitch, forget all of my affairs, and forget you stupid boyfriend Takeshi. I will make you mine Kaoru Matsubara.

Mitch POV

GOD DAMN IT! I finally realize that I want both Kaoru AND Miyuki, but Kaoru's all lovey with stupid Takeshi, and Miyuki dumped me, FOR FREAKIN' KAORU? I see the way she looks at her, all dazed and dreamy-like. I will make you mine Kaoru Matsubara, and you, Miyuki Kiminojo.

Takeshi POV

Well, I'm in the nurse's office, and officially alone since Kaoru left for class. So there I am, lying down all bandaged up, thinking about Kaoru. It didn't matter whether I was laughing with (or at) Kaoru, holding her, (BTW-I got lucky last time) or almost kissing her, another thought penetrated it. In the end she would always run away with Miyuki and/or Mitch. _**Come on Takeshi, she would never like a pervert like Mitch, and Kaoru would never even consider being a Lez. She is definitely straight! **_Man can I give one heck of a pep talk. _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Hey Takeshi, you feeling better? I was wondering if you would like to walk home together." Aw, Kaoru really is a good girlfriend. She even cares about me, despite how she treats other people.

"Yeah, I feel better, but the nurse told me I shouldn't get bullied anymore." We laughed, and then she helped me up. Well, she tried, but someone opened to door, smacking us onto the bed; her being on top of me this time.

"Kaoru! Takeshi! We're going home now! Are you guys done yet?" It was Akira. He looked down the said,

"Whoops! Looks like I interrupted something. Sorry lil' bro." I listened to Kaoru's mind unconsciously, '_Akira I will kill you later, but first…_' Oh dear, what the heck is Kaoru thinking.

"Neh, Quit ruining our fun Akira" what fun? "I never interrupt you and Momoko when you're playing around."_** WHAT HAS MY BROTHER BEEN DOING BEHIND MY BACK WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND! **_I thought maybe it's not true, but then Akira turned redder than his eyes.

"Dear brother, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THESE PAST DAYS WITH MOMOKO?" At this point his looked like he was going to burst.

"Let's just go already, please," he mustered.


	19. Suffocate

Me: Okay, I've decided to have a singing type of thing. Everybody is going to sing, which means i have to find 12 songs. :(

Akira: I'm up first, and SparrowNat does not own any characters.

* * *

**RowdyRuff POV**

Damn this girl keeps blowing my mind. She's hot, smart, and…Wow. I heard that the school's "Sing for a Soul" is coming up. This activity includes for some person singing to whomever, and people pay the leadership crew if the singer is really good. Ya know, I wonder if my brothers' are thinking the same , back to the girls; damn. Perfect figure, silky hair, and those eyes!

Yeah, I'm definitely entering this. But maybe I can do it by myself to make it more special. Hm…..

The Next Day

Akira POV

Okay here I go.

"Hey everybody! My name is Akira, and this is my song to my girl, Momoko." I look around to find Momoko receiving death glares, while she's in the center blushing wildly. Well here goes nothing.

"_**Now even though I try to play it off  
I'm thinking about you all day long  
And I can't wait for shorty to come through  
From your lips and back up to your eyes  
My hands on your hips when we grind  
I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gonna do to you  
Got me fiening for her love can't lie  
Man you should see how she got me  
Spending all this time with her  
And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to  
Her love turns men into fools  
Tell me what a man is to do**_

_**Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me**_  
_**I can't breathe when you're touching me**_  
_**I suffocate when you're away from me**_  
_**So much love you take from me**_  
_**I'm going outta my mind**_  
_**I can't breathe when you talk to me**_  
_**I can't breathe when you're touching me**_  
_**I suffocate when you're away from me**_  
_**So much love you take from me**_  
_**I'm going outta my mind**_

_**Whenever we up in this bed**_  
_**And my fingers fall in your hair**_  
_**I wonder if you feel me watching you**_  
_**Cause I can't go a night without your loving**_  
_**Got me looking at this phone**_  
_**Every time it rings I hope it's you girl**_  
_**You got my bracing for your love**_  
_**And I fallen for you I can't lie**_  
_**I just wanna be with you**_  
_**Yes she got me there I said**_  
_**And somebody call the paramedics**_  
_**Tell em to hurry up and come through**_

_**Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me (can't breathe)**_  
_**I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)**_  
_**I suffocate when you're away from me**_  
_**So much love you take from me**_  
_**I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)**_  
_**I can't breathe when you talk to me**_  
_**I can't breathe when you're touching me**_  
_**I suffocate when you're away from me**_  
_**So much love you take from me**_  
_**I'm going outta my mind**_

_**Don't ever leave me girl**_  
_**I need you inside my world**_  
_**I can't go a day without you**_  
_**And see nobody else will ever do**_  
_**I'll never feel like I feel with you**_

_**Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me**_  
_**I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)**_  
_**I suffocate when you're away from me**_  
_**So much love you take from me**_  
_**I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)**_  
_**I can't breathe when you talk to me (oh when you talk to me)**_  
_**I can't breathe when you're touching me (I can't breathe when you touching me)**_  
_**I suffocate when you're away from me**_  
_**So much love you take from me**_  
_**I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)**_

_**Oh no no I can't breathe**_  
_**Oh no no I can't breathe (I can't breathe)**_  
_**Oh no no I can't breathe oh no"**_


	20. My Heart Breaker

Me: Okay since there was a ruff, there must be a rock.

Sakamoto: Hell yeah!

PPGZ & RRBZ: * B*tch Slaps him*

PPnkGZ: Nat does not own the charaters or any of the songs for the next and previous chapters. SHES TOO STUPID TO PUT ANY OF HER SONGS!

Me: *Typing*

*punks fall into a crowd of Pedos stripped*

ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

Sakamoto POV

Hmf… Akira thinks he can show me up huh? Well I say I can do better. You better watch, Momoko, Himeko, cause I'm gonna steal you hearts from him. I can hear the MC announcing my name. Let the show begin.

"Hey! The name's Sakamoto, so let's make some noise!" _Silence. Heh… not for long._

"_**A yo! Finally! Is this what you ve been waiting for?  
brand new G.D! I'm all by my self.  
But it is all good.  
your my heart breaker  
DJ and YG. Let me take this song here**_

_**I do not kneel anywhere, still useful and haven't died yet**_  
_**My body was ruined because of you**_  
_**My dream was destroyed, my mind is lost**_  
_**If it is for you, I will fly my body**_  
_**I will race to where you are**_  
_**But you only wave and wave goodbye**_

_**You said you hate me, what's the reason?**_  
_**Your confident expression reveals everything and saddens me**_  
_**But I still like you and ask for another chance**_  
_**I hate it that you have turned once and I hate your cold glare**_

_**no no**_  
_**you're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker**_  
_**what have I done wrong**_  
_**your my heart heart heart breaker no way no way**_

_**I am leaving you, I really am**_  
_**Let's see if you live well**_  
_**It's old old old, it's twisted twisted twisted**_  
_**My tragic love is tiring and goes wrong, no way**_

_**I ask everyday and you say that I have changed, no more words**_  
_**Talk only if you know who are you dealing with**_  
_**I am now out of control, continuing alone**_  
_**At that very place, goodbye and goodbye**_

_**You say you hate me, what is the reason?**_  
_**Your angry voice reveals everything and saddens me**_  
_**But I still like you and ask for another chance**_  
_**I dislike it that you have turned once and I dislike your cold smile**_

_**no no**_  
_**you're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker**_  
_**what have I done wrong**_  
_**you're my heart heart heart breaker no way no way**_

_**I am leaving you, I really am**_  
_**Let's see if you live well**_  
_**It's old old old, it's twisted twisted twisted**_  
_**My tragic love is tiring and goes wrong, no way**_

_**I'll still still be there (at your turned-off phone)**_  
_**I'll still still be there (in front of my mailbox)**_

_**I will still be there (even if we aren't close anymore)**_

_**I will still be there**_

_**The words "Let's be together forever"**_  
_**It is only sweet for a moment**_  
_**Why aren't you affected?**_  
_**I am in so much pain**_

_**no no**_  
_**you're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker**_  
_**what have I done wrong**_  
_**you're my heart heart heart breaker no way no way**_

_**you're my heart heart heart breaker breaker**_  
_**H.E.A.R.T. breaker no way**_

_**I'm out"**_

Still silence. Damn I messed up.


	21. The Boy Is Mine! No He's Mine!

Me: I don't own any charaters or songs. CONTEST TIME!

* * *

Momoko POV

Himeko told me she wanted to sing a duet with me since I'm so incompetent. The nerve of her, but I agreed anyways. I bet you that shes going to try to up stage me because this might turn into a "friendly" competition for Akira.

"And now please welcome Momoko and Himeko," _crash, _"Er… Himeko and Momoko"

"Hi everybody, I'm Himeko! Hi Akiri-chan!" I give myself a face palm.

"Hey I'm Momoko, let's just get this over with.

H: _**Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?**_

_**M: Uh-huh sure you know you look kinda familiar.**_

H: _**Yeah you do to, but I'm**_

_**I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?**_

_**You know his name.**_

_**M: Oh yeah definitely I know his name.**_

H: _**Well I just want to let you that he's mine.**_

_**M: No no he's mine!**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You need to give it up had about enough**_

_**It's not hard to see the boy is mine**_

_**I'm sorry that you seem to be confused**_

_**He belongs to me, the boy is mine**_

H: _**Think its time we got this straight**_

_**Sit and talk face to face**_

_**There is no way you could mistake**_

_**Him for your man are you insane**_

_**Glee Cast .com**_

_**M: But see I know that you may be**_

_**Just a bit jealous of me**_

_**Cause your blind if you can't see**_

_**That his love is all in me**_

H: _**See I tried to hesitate**_

_**I didn't want to say what he told me**_

_**He said without me he couldn't make**_

_**Through the day, ain't that a shame**_

_**M: But maybe you misunderstood**_

_**Cause I can't see how he could**_

_**Wanna take his time and that's so good**_

_**All my love was all it took**_

_**(The boy is mine)**_

_**You need to give it up**_

_**Had about enough (Enough)**_

_**Its not hard to see**_

_**The boy is mine (The boy is mine)**_

_**I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)**_

_**Seem to be confused (Confused)**_

_**He belongs to me, the boy is mine**_

_**M: Must you do the things you do**_

_**You keep on acting like a fool**_

_**You need to know its me not you**_

_**And if you didn't know it's cause it's true**_

H: _**I think that you should realize**_

_**And try to understand why**_

_**He is apart of my life**_

_**I know it's killing you inside**_

_**M: You can say what you wanna say**_

_**What we have you can't take**_

_**From the truth you can't escape**_

_**I can tell the real from the fake**_

H: _**When will you get the picture**_

_**Your the past I'm the future**_

_**Get away it's my time to shine**_

_**If you didn't know the boy is mine**_

_**You need to give it up**_

_**Had about enough (Enough)**_

_**It's not hard to see (to see)**_

_**The boy is mine (The boy is mine)**_

_**I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)**_

_**Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)**_

_**He belongs to me (He belongs to me)**_

_**The boy is mine**_

_**(repeat)**_

_**Both: You can't destroy this love I've found**_

_**Your silly games I won't allow**_

_**The boy is mine without a doubt**_

_**You might as well throw in the towel**_

_**M: What makes you think that he wants you**_

_**When I'm the one that brought him to**_

_**The special place it's in my heart**_

_**He was my love right from the start**_

H: _**Give it on up**_

_**Had about enough**_

_**It's not hard to see**_

_**The boy is mine oh**_

_**I'm sorry that you**_

_**Seem to be confused**_

_**He belongs to me**_

_**The boy is mine, no**_

_**You need to give it up**_

_**About enough**_

_**It's not hard to see**_

_**The boy is mine**_

_**I'm sorry that you**_

_**Seem to be confused**_

_**He belongs to me**_

_**The boy is mine**_

_**(repeat)**_

Who won? Me of course. How did I know? Akira came running up to me telling me I was great, and gave me my prize; a LONG kiss.


	22. Can't Breathe Because I'm Your Special

Me: Two Songs for this and the next chapter.

Mitch & Miyuki: Plus Drama!

Takeshi: Q_Q

Kaoru: _

Me: i dont own characters or songs.

* * *

Mitch POV

I need to stop thinking about Kaoru! It seems like she would kill me if I try to get her, plus that Takeshi. Ugh! Why did I fall for such a stupid girl with a smoking hot body? Well here goes nothing.

"Eh! Sup? Name's Mitch, and I got a song for my only chicky friend who I LOVE very much." I could here awes all around me.

_**Ha Let me talk about my**_

_**At your cold back turned away from me, its like time just froze for a second  
In my white, blank mind, I need to hold on to you, no I need to send you away  
Oh Living on forgetting you, Crying because I couldn't forget you  
They say I should just leave it to be, I'm not too sure myself**_

_**(Breathe Breathe)**_

_**I want to forget, if you turn away from me I don't want to hold on to you again  
Words from you telling me to think about this over and over again  
I don't want to ponder over that anymore, now I want to throw you away**_

_**Don't go, don't leave me, thinking many times over again  
I think it will be hard for me to forget  
I don't think I can forget you**_

_**I can't take my breath breath breath  
As time passes by, as more time passes by Oh  
No longer I can't hold my breath breath breath  
As more time trickles by, my breath starts to suffocate me, My breath Yeah**_

_**Breath in breath out ha ha  
Breath in breath out ha ha  
Breath in breath out ha ha  
Breath in breath out ha ha**_

_**I want to erase, there is no longer a space for you, no place for you to return  
If you come closer to me, I think I will go further away from you  
Can you move out of the way now? I want to throw you away**_

_**Stop, don't try to turn back, thinking many times over again  
I think it will be really bad to erase you, I will really go crazy**_

_**I can't take my breath breath breath  
As time passes by, as more time passes by Oh  
No longer I can't hold my breath breath breath  
As more time trickles by, my breath starts to suffocate me, My breath Yeah**_

_**Breath in breath out ha ha  
Breath in breath out ha ha  
Breath in breath out ha ha  
Breath in breath out ha ha**_

_**I don't know~  
I don't know yeah~**_

_**Yes or No The night with lights asleep, the room with lights turned off, my tangled up thoughts of you  
Doesn't untangle, What do I have to blame to make myself feel a little bit better?  
Was this deep love a sin? They say I should just leave it to be, huh, I'm not too sure myself**_

Kaoru, I really hope you're listening to this. Ah perfect chance, I see her in the crowd.

"Hey Kaoru, wait up!"

"What do you want?" Yeesh, stingy as always. Hm… well here's my chance.

"Kaoru, I know you like Takeshi, but I ain't taking no for an answer. I love you, so go out with me." She just sighs and shakes her head no. I hear the next singer being announced,

"Up next is Miyuki!"

"hey this is for Kaoru-chan, so listen carefully."

_**Yeah don't be scared baby  
Atom bomb is coming**_

_**Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh**_

_**Bounce me oh oh oh Bounce me oh oh oh  
Bounce me oh oh oh Every time I special  
Bounce me oh oh oh Bounce me oh oh oh  
Bounce me oh oh oh Every time I special**_

_**I'm always sleek fashion  
Motions that catch your heart  
My eyes that shine like yours  
I got so much luv luv  
I'm different from the shameless kids  
My expressions are faster than anyone  
My eyes lean towards yours bling bling  
U make me feel alive alive**_

_**Baby, don't be suspicious yeah~  
I'm different different hey girl  
You and me, let's go  
I got u lady, don't sit like  
But lean towards me and throw your heart**_

_**I'm your special special special guy whoa~  
You look at me and follow along.  
We are always special special special, we always shake.  
You fall from me and your inner mind is tightly packed to me**_

_**Our feeling f feeling, you're burning b burning  
I'm coming c coming, yo every time I special  
Wait waiting w waiting, you're panic p panic  
I'm crazy crazy, yo every time I special**_

_**The quick step that's coming towards you!  
My love is always non-stop!  
My heart that sees you goes pop! pop!  
I got so much luv luv  
There's a lot of boys that watch you  
But you don't really know that  
If I look at just one, I know  
U make me feel alive alive**_

_**Baby, don't be suspicious yeah~  
I'm different different hey girl  
You and me, let's go  
I got u lady, don't sit like  
But lean towards me and throw your heart**_

_**I'm your special special special guy whoa~  
You look at me and follow along.  
We are always special special special, we always shake.  
You fall from me and your inner mind is tightly packed to me**_

_**What up represent CUBE, I'm the joker, Watch me**__**So special guy is me we fly  
My level is different from the ordinary guys**__**Wow you're dazzling, my favorite style oh God**__**Let let let let let's go**_

_**Everything that I do, that came towards you special  
I got u lady, don't sit like but lean towards me and throw your heart**_

_**I'm your special special special guy whoa~  
You look at me and follow along.  
We are always special special special, we always shake.  
You fall from me and your inner mind is tightly packed to me**_

_**Our feeling f feeling, you're burning b burning  
I'm coming c coming, you every time I special  
Wait waiting w waiting, you're panic p panic  
I'm crazy crazy, yo every time I special.**_

The next thing I know, after Miyuki finishes, she rushes over to Kaoru and attacks her. Kaoru got pushed into me, and… Well, we kissed. It felt so awesome, but the feeling got ruined when I got pushed into a table. Of course the person who pushed me was Miyuki.

"NO! Bad Mitch! My Kaoru-chan!" She holds onto Kaoru protectively. Miyuki leans in to kiss Kaoru but was interrupted by a deep, yet soft voice.

"Kaoru? Why? I saw you kiss Mitch, and now? You're letting a GIRL kiss you!" Shit, it's Takeshi. It seemed like tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Before he left to go on stage he said three last words,

"I trusted you." Shit I feel like a big douche bag right now.


	23. 1Please Say No  2My Oasis

Me: Happiness restored, dont own characters or songs. (not even the translations =P)

* * *

Takeshi POV

It's my turn, but suddenly I don't really feel up to it. Oh well.

"Hey this is to once again Kaoru, and I hope everybody is able to find the message."

_**Today my friend asked me if he could date you  
Since I had broken up with you, he said he'd cherish you in my place**_

"_**THAT THAT THAT THAT THAT'S OKAY  
GET GET GET GET AWAY  
It's okay, it's not like we have anything to do with each other anymore  
Stop saying sorry, my heart doesn't hurt  
Please be a good boyfriend to her in place of me"**_

_**I can't get myself to say that I still can't sleep at night because of her  
With a forced smile I encouraged him and sent him away OH GIRL**_

_**Oh can't you see? I'm still lovin' you  
My heart still can't seem to let you go**_

_**Say no! no! no! no! no! Say no! no! no! no! no!  
Tell him no, tell him your heart is still waiting for me SAY NO!**_

"_**She can't drink a lot and she doesn't like smoke  
She hates being alone so always be with her"**_

_**Always celebrate her birthday and anniversaries"  
I don't know why I'm telling him this**_

_**I know I'm going to turn around and regret this but I still acted cool  
I know I'm going to be upset behind my friend's back and beg him not to**_

_**Oh can't you see? I'm still lovin' you  
My heart still can't seem to let you go**_

_**Say no! no! no! no! no! Say no! no! no! no! no!  
Tell him no, tell him your heart is still waiting for me SAY NO!**_

_**(Say) no no no (Say) you can't  
(Say) you will wait for me  
(Say) no no no (Say) you can't  
(Say) you will wait for me**_

_**I can't get myself to say that I still can't sleep at night because of her  
With a forced smile I encouraged him and sent him away OH GIRL**_

_**Oh can't you see? I'm still lovin' you  
My heart still can't seem to let you go**_

_**Say no! no! no! no! no! Say no! no! no! no! no!  
Tell him no, tell him your heart is still waiting for me SAY NO!**_

Kaoru, why did you have to break my heart? Well I guess she's going to sing how happy she is now that we're through. I can't bear to watch this. Speaking of bears Akira stops me and told me to stay for this one; what a bunch of bull. Now speaking of bulls, Takeo slaps me in the face and tells me to shut up and listen.

"Hey, um… I would like to sing this for Takeshi. I'm really sorry, but please listen to this, then if you still don't want to stay then you can go."

_**When I was standing at the end of the world and couldn't see the path  
I needed someone  
When I was trapped in the darkness and couldn't see the light  
I was waiting for the helping hand**_

_**You wouldn't know that you are the only one in the world  
Who is the only one better than the world  
I believe dream for you and me  
You are the long waited rain in my draughty day. You soaked my heart and gave me courage  
You make me fly and smile again  
Coming into my arms and giving happiness silently just like a rainbow after a shower  
I wanna make a love**_

_**When you found out that I ran away  
Were you disappointed  
I had courage to come back because you were there  
You're the one always in my heart  
I believe dream for you and me  
You are the long waited rain in my draughty day. You soaked my heart and gave me courage  
You make me fly and smile again  
Coming into my arms and giving happiness silently, just like a rainbow after a shower  
I wanna make a love**_

_**Oh lonely night, it's an endless and stuffy dark night  
Those are the days when I cried alone during the dark nights  
In lieu of the people  
who would only hurt my callow heart (thanks a lot)  
and my heart was having a draught  
But that's okay you make a way  
The person who will be always guiding me is you, you you you  
The only reason of living on you  
Within my desert you are my Oasis, the sweetest chocolate**_

_**I believe dream for you and me  
You are the long waited rain in my draughty day. You soaked my heart and gave me courage  
You make me fly and smile again  
Coming into my arms and giving happiness silently, just like a rainbow after a shower  
I wanna make a love**_

I can't stay mad at you Kaoru, its way to hard. Now you're making it harder for me to not cry. She sees me and hesitantly hugs me.

"I'm so sorry Takeshi, Miyuki pushed me into Mitch, and…and I was so shocked I couldn't react." She pulled me away from the public eye, and there I see it. Long, beautiful black wings with green hints. The scarf she was wearing was over her mouth, making her look like a Tengu. I recalled the first time I cried in front of her and what she did. I copied her actions in the past, spreading my wings and whispering,

"It's okay, I'm right here."


	24. Shocking Hello

Me: Now the Blue Boys

Miyako: When are we actually going to fight monsters and such?

Momoko: There's sooooo much high school drama!

Kaoru: Yeah! Let's get some action.

Me: AFTER THE TALENT SHOW THEN SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN! IDK IM ON WRITER'S BLOCK REMEMBER!

PPGZ: *sweatdrops* she doesn't owv the characters.

* * *

Taakaki POV

This is for you Miyako….

"Hey everybody, I want you to turn around to that blonde over there. Yeah, her name is Miyako, and I want to tell her I love her, but I broke her heart before I got a chance to apologize. Sorry ladies, and…Takeo, but she's taken my heart."

_**Every day I just can't control  
Every night the loneliness is my love  
(So Beast's in the cube)**_

**_Can't breathe, my body's getting stiff like an ice (Why! Why!)_**  
**_Hey dear, stay here, I'm going blind (Why! Why!)_**  
**_No way losing my way, why are you drifting away?_**  
**_I don't want to get hurt, but what will we do with my love struck heart?_**

**_I don't hear anything_**  
**_I don't see anything_**  
**_Oh, ever since you've left_**  
**_I couldn't focus on anything else_**

**_(Cuz I'll be there)_**  
**_Everything stopped, and now it's over_**  
**_And my existence is fading away_**  
**_(Cuz I'll be there)_**  
**_Even if I close my eyes_**  
**_You're still fading away from my memories_**

**_Every day I shock (shock)_**  
**_Every night I shock (shock)_**  
**_I'm sorry, please come back to my side_**  
**_Every day I shock (shock)_**  
**_Every night I shock (shock)_**  
**_Because of you I can't focus on anything else. Oh~_**  
**_Come to me, oh oh oh tonight's (so so crazy)_**  
**_Come back, back back to me (I'm waiting (for) you you!)_**  
**_Oh oh oh tonight's (so so crazy)_**  
**_I don't think I can ever wake up from ma shock_**

**_Hey ya, wake up_**  
**_Once I wake up, you're not by my side_**  
**_Oh lalalalalala, now you're laughing like a lunatic_**  
**_I'm struggling everyday against the clashing waves of loneliness_**  
**_I can't (forget you) for the rest of my life_**

**_If I knew it would be like this, I would have held you back_**  
**_Then it wouldn't have been so hard_**  
**_Oh, even if I try to embrace you once more_**  
**_I can't, cuz I can't even move a single finger_**

**_(Cuz I'll be there)_**  
**_It's hard to breath_**  
**_And my heart hurts._**  
**_(Cuz I'll be there)_**  
**_The more I think about you_**  
**_The longer I idle while sitting down_**  
**_And I can't get anything done_**

**_Every day I shock (shock)_**  
**_Every night I shock (shock)_**  
**_I'm sorry, please come back to my side_**  
**_Every day I shock (shock)_**  
**_Every night I shock (shock)_**  
**_Because of you I can't focus on anything else. Oh~_**  
**_Come to me, oh oh oh tonight's (so so crazy)_**  
**_Come back, back back to me (I'm waiting (for) you you!)_**  
**_Oh oh oh tonight's (so so crazy)_**  
**_I don't think I can ever wake up from ma shock_**

**_Every night in my dream (in my dream)_**  
**_I can't (can't)_**  
**_Hear your voice (voice)_**  
**_So, where are you?_**

**_If you're happy to be away from my side_**  
**_Then I will try to hold in my tears for you_**

**_Every day I shock (shock)_**  
**_Every night I shock (shock)_**  
**_I'm sorry, please come back to my side_**  
**_Every day I shock (shock)_**  
**_Every night I shock (shock)_**  
**_Because of you I can't focus on anything else. Oh~_**  
**_Come to me, oh oh oh tonight's (so so crazy)_**  
**_Come back, back back to me (I'm waiting (for) you you!)_**  
**_Oh oh oh tonight's (so so crazy)_**  
**_I don't think I can ever wake up from ma shock_**

**_This song is not over_**  
**_Get Shocked_**

Um…. Thank You for that moving speech Mr. Taakaki. Next is Takeo." The MC announced. Heh… this will be interesting.

Takeo POV

"Hey this is for my Miya-chan! She's a little stubborn at times but I love her anyway."

_**When I see myself during these times**_

_**I feel that I really am young**_

_**Even with you in front of me**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**To the people who are in love**_

_**Please tell me how you started to love**_

_**Will the day I hold her hand ever come?**_

_**Will the day I kiss her above her closed eyes also come?**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**I brought up the courage**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**I want to talk to you for a moment**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**I may be rushing a bit**_

_**Who knows? We might**_

_**End up doing well**_

_**Whether I should approach you**_

_**Or wait a little longer**_

_**With everyone saying different things**_

_**Makes it much harder ([Onew] You might not believe me)**_

_**She has higher standards than she seems**_

_**This kind of thing is uncommon for me**_

_**Please believe what I say**_

_**Will the day I casually hold her come?**_

_**I believe everything will turn out the way you think it will**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**I brought up the courage**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**I want to talk to you for a moment**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**I may be rushing a bit**_

_**Who knows? We might**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**It's not my first time to be honest**_

_**I've loved and broken up before**_

_**But it's hard, please believe these words**_

_**You are different**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**I'll bet my all this time**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**Ooh yeah, baby baby baby girl**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**I don't know how you feel right now**_

_**Who knows? We might**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**Please give me a chance**_

_**Hello, hello**_

_**I don't know how you feel right now**_

_**Who knows? Two of us**_

_**Might be destiny**_

_**( Hello, the times I spent by your side**_

_**Can no more compare to any other happiness**_

_**I can't express myself to you**_

_**My heart wants all of you, never let you go**_

_**If this is love, I'll never let it go**_

_**Who knows? The two of us)**_

_**Hello, hello.**_


	25. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Jar of Hearts

Me: Finally done with choosing songs. Too much research _

Tomoko: *grumbling*

Taaka: *Trying to comfort the slutty girl*

* * *

_**Miyako POV**_

"Um I guess this means I have to choose between the two of you right? Well, this is for Taaka-chan." I could see Taaka's face light up, while Takeo's drop. Well boys are you up for my decision.

"_**I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love  
I loved the most**_

_**And I learned to live, half-alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
_**If I am anywhere to be found**_  
_**But I have grown too strong**_  
_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**And I learned to live, half-alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright**_  
_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_  
_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_  
_**Cause you broke all your promises**_  
_**And now you're back**_  
_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**Don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_  
_**Who do you think you are?"**_

I could see a ton of mouths drop from my song choice. The song doesn't say I love you. No, to me it means SCREW YOU BASTARD! (Sorry for my language, but I felt the need to let go.)

Tomoko POV

That little Bitch thinks that she could just step all over Taaka like that. Well honey, you know what? It's brought! I head up the stage and grab the mic from the loser holding it.

"_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

**_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_**  
**_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_**  
**_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_**  
**_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_**  
**_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_**

**_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_**

**_My mouth never takes a holiday_**  
**_I always shock with the things I say_**  
**_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_**

**_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_**

**_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_**

**_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_**

**_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_**  
**_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_**  
**_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_**  
**_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_**

**_I pick my skirts to be sexy_**  
**_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_**  
**_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_**  
**_Can't change I am_**  
**_Sexy naughty bitchy me"_**

All I could hear were people whistling or yelling things like "slut" or "hoe". Heh good luck getting me off this stage. I was hoping that people would leave me a ton of cash for that stupid fund raiser, but the stupid students spent their wads on the Puffs and Ruffs. I turn around to look at that Miyako bitch kissing the dumb blond. I pounced on her,

"You Bitch! How dare you flounce around here like you're a fucking perfect piece of nature!" She just pushed me away and that look in her eyes, oh those eyes; Cold as winter's day. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Himeko.

"Let's finish this outside, _Brat."_ I simply nodded. Us Punks, the Rocks, Ruffs, and Puffs headed outside, and away from anybody from school. Oh this is going to be good.

* * *

CAT-FIGHT!


	26. This is War & Animal Cruelty

Me: Okay i finally have a fighting scene, but i kind of suck at writing. I'm just lucky that I'm doing okay so far.

Greens & Brat: Alright! Finally some action!

PPG:Nat doesn't own us

RRB: Us

PPnkG: Or any of the other characters

RRckB:just the story.

* * *

Normal POV (cant decide so...)

The boys and girls headed towards the dark forest, and luckily, there wasn't any student besides them in sight. The girls take off their compacts, while the boys slam their hand on their watches, and transformed.

"Hard Brick!"  
"Hyper Blossom!"  
"Rolling Bubbles!"  
"Explosive Boomer!"  
"Powered Buttercup!"  
"Strong Butch!"  
"Extreme Berserk!"  
"Cool Bleed!"  
"Naughty Brat!"  
"Wicked Bruiser!"  
"Crazy Brute!"  
"Dangerous Breaker!"

And so the fight begins. The large group split off into their respected colored groups of green, blue, and red/pink.

Green POV

It's a dangerous world out there, but I'm willing to face the pain. Buttercup (BC) finds Brute stalking her, so she prepares for an attack. When BC turned around, there was no Brute in sight. Immediately, Brute jumps out of the tree she had been hiding in, knocking out BC's hammer out of her hand. Brute couldn't help but chuckle at the very awkward position she had locked BC in. She grabs a lock of her hair and lets it slide around through her fingers several times.

"Such beautiful hair on such a manly girl. What a waste on some one so vulgar. I mean don't get me wrong, but besides you curves, this is the only thing that can tell others that you're a girl." Brute smiled so wickedly that is gave BC shivers. Buttercup's wings were tempted to spread out, but could not because Brute was pushing down on her shoulders to lie down. Brute grabbed some of Kaoru's hair and sliced it off, leaving one side shoulder length, while the other mid-back length (it's been a couple months now, so it's mid-back length). Buttercup's back thrusted forward, exposing her wings.

"Aw, scared are we? Good, cause guess what? You're not going to need these wings anymore, I am." Brute flipped Buttercup over, grabbed her wings, and pulled them off. Buttercup shrieked, making a loud echo in the forest. Now little did Brute know, the wings will disintegrate when off of the owner, but it was only a matter of time before BC grows new ones. Little did BC know was that she needed something, or _someone_ to help her grow her wings back. Buttercup de-transformed back into Kaoru due to her lack of energy.

"Bitch…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Excuse me, what was that you said?" Brute questioned, apparently agitated.

"I said, B-I-T-C-H, Bitch. Got a problem with that?" Kaoru glared. As if planned, Butch jumped out of nowhere, attacking Breaker. Butch turns around to find Kaoru on the ground, her back bleeding on the areas on where her wings should have been. Apparently, Breaker saw this two, so the both of them attacked Brute on instinct.

"BREAKER! Why the heck are you attacking me?" Breaker stopped and resumed back to attempting to hit Butch. Butch needed to keep fighting, but he hated seeing Kaoru so broken. His anger snapped, and "Bat Rage" kicked in.

"You want a fight? Well you got one Bastard!" He roared a battle cry before he pressed his mouth against his flute. He blew, and a dozen air blades (oddly shaped like bats) attacked the dark green boy and girl. Then he blew again, this time picking up his wounded girlfriend, and flying off to the professor's lab.

Red POV

Blossom kept running to keep up with Berserk, dogging every attack she tried to pull. She was soon covered with cuts and scraps, and had to kick it into high gear. Her tail and ears popped out, as she analyzed her opponent. Gaining the speed needed, Blossom finally struck Berserk in the face. Berserk was surprised and furious. How dare she ruin her "beautiful" face? This cycle continued as Blossom strikes Berserk when she's at a daze of fury for being hit, until Berserk finally grabbed her tail.

"This is your source of power, am I correct?" A dark smirk threatened to rise upon her face. "Well it seems, Blossy, that I need to make things fair, right?" Berserk yanked without mercy as Blossom, or now Momoko wailed in pain.

"Slut…" Momoko whispered.

"Come again," Berserk answered unpleased.

"I called you a Slut Berserk. What are you going to do about it?" Momoko sneered causing Berserk to pounce on her. Momoko sucked in her last breath, blowing out a stream of cool ice, freezing Berserk.

Brick heard Blossom's wail from before, and ditched Bleed when he was lying on the ground. He sprinted all the way until he found Momoko with a bleeding lower back.

"Bastard, never leave a fight that is not even finished," Bleed cried as he attacked from behind. Brick was already furious that his paws came out. He turned around and scratched Bleed in the face. The capped boy ran up to Blossom and took her to the professor.

Blue POV

Bubbles was just getting started when Brat was tired and wounded. If you look very closely Bubbles barely broke a sweat, while Brat had cuts and bruises from running through bushes while running from Bubbles.

"I think I should finish you off before the other pain gets here." Bubbles retorted coldly. She held her breath and screamed with all her might; the sound waves echoing throughout the forest. She felt her ears droop, and her tiredness began to show. All of a sudden, Brat gained enough strength to grab and rip her ears off. Bubbles screamed once again, knocking Brat out, and then collapsing after.

On the other side Boomer and Bruiser heard Bubbles scream, and ran straight towards her. Both were neck and neck, worry spreading across their faces. Boomer was more worried because he knew Bubbles would resort to "Bunny Mode", or how some people call it "Bubblevicious". The only problem was that her energy would rapidly decrease until she finally screamed.

"Why are you following me? She's MY girlfriend." Boomer asked, finally noticed Bruiser's presence.

"I love her too nimrod!" Bruiser bit back bitterly. They argued the whole way over until the saw Bubbles lying on the floor with her hair matted in her blood.

"BUBBLES" the both screamed and ran towards her. Suddenly Boomer stops Bruiser.

"You get Brat, she's your counterpart." Boomer picked Bubbles up gently, and headed straight towards the professor's lab.

* * *

what will happen to our teenage heroes now? No seriously, im open for suggestion.

R&R and get a minty milkshake ;)


	27. The Problem

Sorry, my computer is down... =P 


	28. What's Wrong Babe?

Me: Sorry for not updating, my computer is acting a little funny, so i will only be able to update at school or at my cousin's house.

RRB: WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR GIRLS!

Me: You will find out soon enough. OKay i dont own the characters, but sorry if they're a little OC-ish. I own this story though.

* * *

Momoko POV

"Brick...don't go..." It suddenly got dark when Berserk ripped my tail off. Funny, this reminds me of a cliché. It goes... It goes like... Why don't I know? I'm... I don't even know who I am anymore. Brick help!

* * *

Brick POV

I carried the broken Momoko over to the professor's lab, hoping that he could solve the problem. She started to shift around and murmur my name. I could help but feel relieved that she's alive. Moving my arm lower to support her, she whimpered in pain. She quickly woke up and looked at me.

"Brick, I can't remember who I am, or anything. I don't know." She looked so distressed. I picked up my speed and was at the professor's in no time.

"Professor! We got a problem. Momoko doesn't know anything anymore."

" Brick, I know. Butch and Boomer already brought in Kaoru and Miyako. Why don't you three de-transform and I'll explain what is going on." The three of us changed back and headed straight towards our counterparts. I could see that Miyako had a large bruise on her head, and she had chains around her legs. Kaoru on the other hand had bruises on her shoulder blades and there were chains around her arms and neck. Why are there chains? I looked at Momoko, and there I saw it. Chains began to form and snake around her head.

"Now boys, as you can see, the girls are chain up in where they now disabled. The only way to gain back what they have lost is by having them remember the one emotion that can stop all evil. _Love._" Butch gawked at the professor while Boomer and I stared with boredom. This was going to be easy. I head towards Momoko and leaned in to kiss her. She just stared at me blankly after the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" I chuckled.

"Like you don't know Momoko."

" you're right, I don't know."

WTF! This is supposed to be my super smart and hot girlfriend, how can she not know?

"Momoko, this is no time to be joking around. I mean it." Another blank stare that also presented confusion appeared.

"Look, I just woke up, and I don't know who I am, or anything. All I know is your name, which is weird because I actually know a lot about." Aw come on, she remembers everything about me, except the fact that we're dating!

This is going to be a long lecture.

"Well Professor, is... less smart, what about the other two?"

"Erm... I don't really know." We all sweat dropped due to the Professor's lack of investigating. Strange, normally wouldn't Kaoru be throwing a fit about being beat up by now? I asked Takeshi to read her mind. He simply nodded and proceeded to venture into his girlfriend's brain waves. After three minutes, his face paled.

"Akira, she can't talk." I had just about had it with all this drama!

"What do you mean you can't talk? Say something bitch!" she swung her fist and I close my eyes, preparing for impact. I slowly open my eyes to see her punching me, but there was no strength in any of them. When she was finished, she headed over to Takeshi and tugged on his sleeve.

"She says, 'is this enough proof?'" We all hear a thud and turn to where the noise was coming from. Miyako was lying on the floor trying to move her legs and walk, but she just kept falling down. Takeo heads towards her and picks her up.

"Guys please don't fight." she whispers. That's it, our girls are freakin' broken.

* * *

NOOOOO! let's see what happens to the green couple after two days...

Akira: You have got to be kidding me. MY GIRLFRIEND IS NOW FREAKING STUPID.

Takeshi: Poor Kaoru is now mute Q_Q

Takeo: I have to carry Miyako now...Actually, thats not that bad...

Me: DID YOU STUPID BOYS EVEN LISTEN TO THE PROFESSOR?

RRB: Not really.

Me: *sigh* R&R and the next chapter will be Green.


	29. The Cure

Me: Sorry, I am a little impatient, so i want a problem solved situation. i was also think about this being a KaoruXButch type of this since they are my favorite pairing.

I ONLY OWN THE STORY.

* * *

Takeshi POV

OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! My girlfriend is mute and can't pack a punch anymore, lil' blue can't move her legs, and Red is a brainless zombie. What the fudge is going to happen? Momoko doesn't even react when Akira is talking to her is such a flirty tone, Miyako needs Takeo to carry her everywhere, and Kaoru can only depend on me since I can read her mind. Well at least the chains are gone, but they got replaced by these weird tattoos. I traced the green vine-shaped lined along Kaoru's arm, skipping all the cuts along made by Brute.

My other hand fingered through her now short hair that lies along the nape of her neck. The cuts and gashes along her neck were so bad that we had to cut the back. Now the back is above her shoulders, while the front is still past her shoulders and she still had bangs long enough to cover her left eye. It's been two days since the incident, and all the injuries have scarred. Kaoru's arms are not disabled like Miyako's legs, but she is very weak. I felt a light touch and turned around to see Kaoru with a faint smile.

*I know things look back right now, but there is a way to fix this. You just have to break the binding* She pointed towards the vines along her arms and neck.

"How?" I questioned.

*Could you do me a favor?*

"Sure but how is it going to help" she looked at me with intensity burning in her eyes.

*Kiss me.*

"What? How is that going to help?" Oh well, she just stared at me. I leaned in, our lips met, and there, a million fireworks set off in my heart. The vines began to glow, but I didn't care right now; I just wanted her. Unconsiously, I started biting and licking her lips, begging for an entrance. She let her lips part, a soft moan escaping (in her thoughts) as I entered her mouth. She allowed me to explored her mouth, as I inhaling her taste and scent as she pressed on to me.

We released after what felt like hours. We inched towards each other; I towards her neck, while she played with my hair. Constantly licking until I found her sensitive spot when she (expressively) moaned in delight. I could feel her get excited as she began to play with my ear with her hot tongue, causing me to suck on the oh-so sensitive spot on her neck. She cried out in pain and tears began to fall.

"Thanks Takeshi, now I can talk and use my arms again." Kaoru is talking and I felt her push me away. I thought she was disabled in her arms and couldn't talk.

"Professor did say that to break the bind with love, but he also forgot to mention that you have to make us do something we hate doing. I, for example, don't like to cry in public, a.k.a. you." Okay, so I helped my girlfriend by making her cry? That is so messed up!

"I know you're confused and all, but shouldn't we help the others?" she gave me the old puppy dog look, and I caved in to her cuteness. Damn, I've been spending too much time with Boomer. Well, I do love this chick…..I can't believe I just said that….

"Me too…" Crap, I just said I loved her.

"No I can read you're thoughts too, since you've been reading my mind a lot, we developed a connection."

"Then what am I thinking now?"

"Part two?" she questioned. Then we both said simultaneously,

"After we help the others." This is probably the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me, but I hope things will work out. Now we just have to find my bros and their girls. Let's see, what does Momoko hate more than anything in the world? What agitates her?

"Being called an idiot!" Kaoru cried.

"So we have to make her admit she is stupid. How?" I was really curious to hear this.

"Well since she can't remember anything, she must have forgotten about a certain joke." She grinned evilly and whispered to me her plan. We race towards the red couple and had decided to put our plan to work. Brick was circling his finger around the flame-shaped tattoo crown that engulfed her forehead.

"Hey Miss. Red! We found out your identity." I started off.

"Yes, we found out that your name is Stew, Stew Pitt." Kaoru explained. Brick looked astonished but I quickly explained that it was part of a special plan. Momoko immediately fell for it.

"Really, I am Stew Pitt (NOTE: Stew Pitt= Stupid)" Suddenly a bright light emitted from her forehead and the tattoo was release. Great, two down, one to go.

* * *

LOL Stew Pitt, i stole that from Diary of a Wimpy Kid.

Anyways, be prepared for the Blue's chapter later.


	30. Momoko's Mysterious Life Pt 1

Me: HI HI! I'm Back from Disney Land and back to a computer. this is going to be a reds chapter.

Takeo: What about curing Miyako...

Me: Lets pretend it happened... I dont own the characters...

ONWARD!

* * *

Akira POV

Ah, to be finally away from having to take responsibility of all of Momoko's actions! I ought to hand it to Takeshi, with a sly girl like Kaoru to help guide him, he's set for life. Momoko is once again speaking our native language and/or dialect that only we can follow and understand. She seemed so free that day, as did I that one day…

FLASHBACK

we were neck- n'-neck, serving and dodging one punch after another. It seemed as if our minds were in sync.

"Why do you keep trying to fight us Brick?" the red headed heroine suddenly asked. Her pink eyes foretold a strong leader that said "bite me", but the tone of her voice quivered with concern.

"Ain't it obvious Blossom? You stupid girls are always going to be perfect, little angels, while we, my brothers and I, will be just some brats that are always trying to be gross and mischievous! I'm sick and tired of being over shadowed by you three girls!" She always manages to boil my blood with her freaking perfect life. Those three stupid girls have everything- a family, a warm home, love.

"Perfect? Who's the perfect child here? You Ruffs can do whatever you want, get whatever you want without worrying over getting in trouble. We don't want to be goody-goodies all the time. In fact, besides being able to fight monsters, our life sucks. Butters' is a rebel and gets stalked by perverts of all genders, and Bubbles is too nice for her own good and gets buried by fans everyday." her usual bright eyes darkened and glared red.

"And you?" It was kind of strange that she didn't mention her problems. She stares at me like a wolf to a squirrel.

"My story is not important. The point is that everybody isn't perfect, so don't try to be," she said as she turned around and left.

END

I recall that day very clearly because that was the first day I realized that I loved her. Though I always did wonder what her story was, I'm sure she will tell me what is wrong. I think I'll ask her today.

* * *

YAY! Next Chapter!


	31. The Trip Pt 1

I still dont own the characters...

READ!

* * *

Takeshi POV

So everything is back to the way it was, and now, were going on a school field trip to Kyoto. The room pairings though are horrendous.

Pairings:  
Sakamoto-Takeo  
Mitch-Akira  
Taakaki-Takeshi (me)  
Miyuki-Miyako  
Himeko-Kaoru  
Tomoko-Momoko

How am I going to survive with Taakaki in the same room as me? I thought "oh he's alright, and he should be nice and innocent like Takeo and Miyako." Oh boy, was I horribly wrong. He used up MY hair ties to make a very weird and big holed ball which he later announced was a thong *shivers* for Miyako. She slapped him in the face and ran off to Kaoru.

Now I'm stuck with no hairbands, so my hair is flat down to the beginning of my shoulder blades. Speaking of my hair, it's kind of long for a boy. I kind of like it covering up my eye though. Maybe I should draw and show what I want my hair like for a hair dresser. Yeah, why not?

A couple minutes later...

I kind of like it. Well, I can say that my head feels lighter. My hair now has my bangs still covering my eye and still down to my chin, while the rest is layered off; the longest portion lying on my neck. It's very different, but I'll have an easier time away from home now that I don't need a hair tie. Wait... If I don't need to tie my hair anymore, how do I wear the bat wings? I'll ask Kaoru.

I see her still talking to Miyako, probably about how perverted Taaka is. Heh… no kidding. I saw him naked lying next to it, moaning Miyako's name; ew, now I was really glad that I cut my hair. I came up and hugged her in the front, but she gave me a Russian suplex.

"Don't you know not to sexual harass a random girl who can beat you up. Especially when she has a boyfriend." she looked pretty scary, and I do mean pretty.

"Kaoru?... It's me, Takeshi." Her face soften as realization fell across her face. She pulled me up and gave me an apology hug. I could feel her hands running through my now short hair, which in fact, was very soothing. The fireworks came back as I leaned in, but Momoko decided to come at the time and yell,

"Kaoru, what is Takeshi going to think of this?" We turned to face her, which made her face drain in color. Do I really look that different without a ponytail.

"Is that really necessary to ask?" Right, my girlfriend and I have a connection, so… is that a good thing?

*I don't know yet, but I can say that with the ponytail gone, it kind of make you look hotter. Well, I think it does.* and at that she blushed very deeply. Of course that made me blush as well, and I guess I have to be very careful not to think about her to much. You know, those thoughts can get a little off topic, and well… messy.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is going to be my last chapter for... i dont know how long it's going to be. I just recently decided to give up on loving somebody because i felt neglected and cheated away from my heart. I dont really know when the next chapter is going to be, so sorry and later...


	32. The Burden of Drag! DragDress

Me: Still a bit broken, but I'll survive long enough to get revenge on him. (Ya hear that _? I'm gonna get you, and your gonna pay big time!"

Takeshi: PPG-ZAddictedFiend doesnt own the characters, just the plot.

Kaoru: On with the show

* * *

Takeshi POV (I know, I enjoy writing in his POV the most!)

After getting a haircut, a swarm of girls are now stalking me to no end, leaving Kaoru and I no alone time. Of course we have tried to get them to back off, but remember, most of those girls are also fans of Kaoru, so they're not scared of us. Worst of all, Miyuki is STILL trying to steal my girlfriend. Akira offered to throw a couple fireballs here and there to scare them, but I didn't really feel up to paying for the damages. I remember the last time he did that, I had to serve tables in a maid uniform!

Flash back

"You've got to be kidding me Brick! You set a whole mall on fire just to get those hookers away from you?" he just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we still need to get jobs anyway." Excuse me? Who is this "we" of which you speak? He noticed my odd facial expression, and said,

"You and Boomer are helping me. On the plus side, I already found jobs for Boomer at the pet shelter, and me at the library."

"What about me?"

"I could only get you a job for a lot of money. So much, Boomer and I don't have to work, but there's a catch. Are you into cross-dressing?" I was so shocked I turned to stone. You've got to be shittin' me! I turned around and dashed off, only to be greeted by Boomer guarding the door.

"You shouldn't tired yourself too hard Rei-chan," Boomer smiled while pulling up a frilly green maid outfit.

30 minutes later...

I feel so violated. I'm wearing the outfit, which ended above my knees. (it's like Misa-chan's maid outfit from Kaichou wa maid-sama except green). Boomer somehow got me in stockings and fingerless gloves, while Brick got my hair in high pigtails.

"Rei-chan, hurry up, or else you'll be late for work." damn these brothers of mine!

It took us no longer than two minutes till we reached the place. A big sign that said "Lovely Cafe" welcomed me as I enter the frilly area.

"Welcome to Lovely Cafe, you must be the new maid." Some random lady in a purple uniform was standing right in front of me.

"My name is Terra, and this is Amy," she points to a girl in orange, "and Karii." She points to another girl in yellow.

"Um… I'm Rei…" I was kind of scared now that I was in a dress.

"Hi Rei, all you have to do is be nice to the customers and take their orders, then you'll be just fine." Karii says too perkily. How am I going to survive? _Ring!_ The bell on the door announced a customer approaching. I stand in front of the door, mustering my voice to go softer and higher.

"Welcome to Lovely Cafe, please wait a moment." Wow I didn't think I had it in me… I waited the kind man with a smile, and I thought things were going to go pretty smoothly. Boy was I horribly wrong. I feel I hand resting on my butt, and I turn around to see Ace and his gang checking me out.

"Hey newbie, or should I say, Butters," Ace sweetly called me, making me very sick. Wait, did he just call me Butters? Oh hell no! He's thinking about my girl, and I'm just standing here like a shy girl; oh wait, I am one… Well here goes NOT being Butch.

"Um… Excuse me sir, but would you mind releasing my bottom? I'm trying to serve this young gentleman over here. I believe you have the wrong person, for my name is Rei, not Butters." He didn't move his hand.

"Listen Buttercup, I know it's you, so if you're in desperate need of money, then just tell me. I can help you make lots. Course, ya gotta be flexible enough to handle me an' my gang here." I "accidentally" read his thoughts after that.

*Heh… I bet she's gonna come, but even if she don't, I could always just rape her.* Alright, that was the last straw. I picked him up by the shirt and screamed in his face,

"Listen you toad, I am not Buttercup! My name is Rei, and I don't appreciate the fact that you and you buddy Pedos' sexual tension is flaring up at me, and the other maids for that matter. If you cannot handle this, then you best get your slimy green butts out of the cafe!" They didn't budge, so I kicked them out myself, literally. I turn around and see my fellow co-workers clapping. Did I do something good?

"Oh Rei, those men have been harassing and molesting all of the maids that have recently quit on us. Thank you for driving them away. As your reward, here's the money that your boyfriend, Akira, said was needed to release your sick grandmother from the hospital." So now I have a boyfriend, and a sick grandma. Why are these stupid brothers of mine making these decisions and stories without my consent?

End

Heh… it was a good thing I was only stuck in that outfit for only a day, but the rest of the profit was made by selling pictures of me in that stupid dress to pedophiles and perverts around the globe. _Flash!_ What the heck was that? I look to see more girls swarming around us like bees.

"Takeshi, run!" I could feel Kaoru pulling on my arm as we sprinted towards a costume shop. She hands me a long, blond wig, brown contacts, and a light green yukata. We both change, and out she comes with blue contacts on, a deep green yukata, and a bokuto.

"Two questions, one, why do you have a bokuto? Second, why am I dressed like a girl?" She didn't even think twice before answering,

"The Bokuto is to beat up perverts, and the cross-dressing is because it makes it harder to find us. I sorry if this is hard for you, I know about the maid cafe." She pulls out one of the pictures I took as a maid. I was posing an action of blowing a kiss, which made it really awkward because Akira took that picture when I was thinking about Kaoru.

"Did somebody give it to you asking if it was you?" I asked with a very deep blush across my face.

"No, I bought it" What…..

"I knew it was you, so I bought it." What? A couple girls came by and spotted us.

"It's because you looked so cute, that I had to buy it Rei-chan" Kaoru deepened her voice, laid one hand around my waist, bring us closer, and the other one placed on my face. I didn't really know what to say, so I just blushed. Kaoru leaned into my ear, whispering,

"There's a isolated area in the sakura trees, wanna go?" she knew the answer to that. As we arrive at the trees, we switched the yukatas (they were over our original clothes which were tank tops and shorts) and the wigs. I helped her up one of the trees and followed soon after that. It was pretty much getting dark, so we watched the sunset, leaving the skies with streaks of purple, orange, yellow, and red, plus cotton candy clouds. I could feel Kaoru lying her head on my shoulder, vulnerable to a sudden kiss, or more. The gap between us grew smaller as I slowly inched towards her until it was closed with a sweet, little connection. The innocent kiss soon grew less mild, and alas part two began. It was just me and her, together; nothing could ruin this.

"Sup Butters'"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!


	33. Rapealmost

Me: Woot! New chapter!

Kaoru: *reads chapter* WTF

Takeshi: WTF x2

Ace: TeeHee

Me: i dont own the characters. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 32

Normal POV

There, standing next to the tree our two green lovers were in, was Ace. His hair is still greased, but up to his mid-back, and his vest was replaced by a leather jacket. Other than that, he was still same old Ace.

"Man Butters, didn't know ya had it in ya. I can't say that I don't understand, being a man of love, but should you be with a guy. I mean hot chick by the way, killer curves, nice, plump lips, and quite the cleavage, but God made man with woman. Don't cha think ya should follow God's will?"

* * *

Takeshi POV

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! How many times do I have to tell this mo-fo that I'm not Buttercup? I'm a flipping dude!

"Listen Ace, I-Am-A-DUDE! My name is not Buttercup, nor will it ever be, and you have no right to talk about my girlfriend like that!" I could see that this was probably going to get nowhere.

"So what's up with the boy cut Butters? Too sad that you not as sexually appealing as you lady friend? Don't worry, I will still take you." WTF! Suddenly, Kaoru places her hand in front of me.

"He's going to pay big time," she hissed.

* * *

Kaoru POV

I cracked my knuckles as I jumped of the tree, then removed the yukata and wig. Ace looked pretty frightened by then. (Note: Kaoru's hair is still longer than Takeshi's by about an inch.)

"You were saying Ace? No cleavage?" pop! " or that you are man of love?" pop! "Who do you think you're kidding you man-whore!" punch!

"If you're Buttercup, then who's that? Your brother?" Ace pointed a now bent finger towards Takeshi.

"He's my counterpart, my best friend, the guy who you molested a year ago," I say as I walk towards Takeshi, "I nice guy, a good listener, a strong fighter, and," I reached Takeshi and hug his arm, "the best boyfriend in the whole flippin' world." You could see the pure horror on Ace's face right now.

"You me I was mind raping a dude?" his voice shook, and I could see his face twist in disgust. Well… I do admit, it is kind of hard to tell whether or not Takeshi is a guy, but he is still lovable.

*Kaoru, do you mind reading his aura?* Sure, why not. I turn to face a green Ace, only to be grossed out to the max. I looked at where he was staring, and it was my legs and chest. He's blazing off flames crazy, showing only one meaning; he's freaking horny! Takeshi took note of that and transformed, but Ace had already jumped on top of me and injected a mysterious liquid into my arm.

"Now ya can't move until I'm down with ya," he smirked so wide and I was terrified. A force field surrounded us, but how.

"Learned that trick couple days after Him was defeated." FML! Ace's hands traveled along my inner thigh and stomach, and there I knew his intention. One of his cold hands hand pulled my shirt all the way up and over, leaving me in a black bra and short shorts. I turned my head as much as I could to see Butch wondering aimlessly at random spots on the ground, making me realize that the force field was invisible, but why does it look colored to me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my pants get ripped off.

"Now that's what I call very sexy, now tell me ya love me ya whore!" No, no this is not going to happen, not yet! I'm so scared right now, because here I am on the ground, invisible to the world, getting raped by a green monster. Butch, please find me… scream.

Apparently, I think he heard me, so he screamed, leaving echoes that bounced off everything they hit, including the force field. He flew straight towards the odd echo bounce and smashed the shield. After the air was clear of dust, he saw what was going on. Butch's face grew red from either embarrassment or pure anger, but he held his ground.

* * *

Takeshi's POV

"What do you think you're doing with my girl?" the venom dripping from his voice. I lunged at Ace, beating the crap outta him. Once the deed was done, I covered Kaoru with the yukata that she took off earlier.

"Let's get you to the professor. I hears he's in town." off we were filling the sky with a dark green streak,  
Only to later be followed by my bros and their girlfriends.

" Butch, you're not suppose to transform for fun, there needs to be some source of danger," the reds yelled, but the blues didn't nod. Bubbles pointed at Kaoru, who is still paralyzed.

"What happened to my friend?" Bubbles started to cry out of worry, while Boomer was trying to comfort her.

* * *

Me: What the heck...


	34. Lustfilled Cure

Me: WARNING! PERVY CHAPTER!

Kaoru: *blushes* I beg of you, if you dont want to witness utter perviness of Natty's brother, then dont read this chapter.

Takeshi: Save me from the embarrassment as well!

Reds & Blues: PAF doesn't own any of these characters. =P

* * *

Chapter 33

Normal POV

Brick- "So you and Kaoru were being bothered by Ace, who thought you were BC?"

Blossom- "Next, Kaoru goes and beats him up, only to get attacked by Ace."

Boomer- "He formed an invisible shield, injected Kaoru, and tried to rape her."

Bubbles- "But you attacked him, and are now trying to find the professor so he can find a cure for Kaoru."

Butch- "Yup, now help me look for him."

Takeshi POV

We de-transformed, and by then the professor found us.

"Hey guys, how's the school trip so far?" We all said it was fine, but then I showed him Kaoru. He took a sample of her blood, and being the professor, scanned it with his watch. We heard a ding and he read the results. He then whispers to the others but me what was going on; all eyes focused on Kaoru and me.

"Oh my" (Professor)

"Well… you guys have to… you know." (Akira)

"It's kind of complicated bro." (Takeo)

"Um… good luck?" (Momoko)

"Be careful." (Miyako)

They all made different motions, until both of us turned red.

What the heck! I have to save my girlfriend through lust? I can't even imagine that! Doing such impure things in our age, it's kind of weird.

"Takeo, you know about this more than anyone, so give him a visual aid." We all stared at my little brother. Did he and Miyako…

"No, I pay attention in biology class when Mr. Yobe was talking about his love life." Takeo's eyes began to glow as I became surrounded by black. There I could see me and Kaoru, together, happy, and it was very hot. Kaoru then stripped down to her lingering, and I began to feel pretty queazy. The image disintegrated, and I looked down at Kaoru. She seemed pretty mellow about this, though I wonder why.

*It's because if it was anybody else I would be panicking, but I love you Takeshi. So if it's Takeshi… I don't… really mind.*

"But I'm not going to a teacher saying that I need to sex up my girlfriend because if I don't she's going to stay paralyzed. That's just messed up!" The professor then picked up his phone, dial, talked then closed it.

"The teachers heard that Kaoru is unwell, so you will be taking care of her." I guess there's no choice. I look down and say,

"Your place, or mine?" I could hear squealing in the background, and now I feel ridiculous.

Few minutes later…

Akira did owe me from last time, so he has to keep Himeko away from the room. I lay my Kaoru down onto her bed as I sit on the side. How am I going to do this?

*When we kissed, did you feel fireworks? If yes, just kiss me and the rest will come naturally.* I roughly push my lips against her, and suddenly, the air became lighter, but very hot. I untied the yukata from around her body, and as we gasped for air, I removed my shirt. She tugged a little on the strap of her bra, since her hand was conveniently place there, so I unclasped it, her breasts falling out. 'Damn, can't resisted' I thought as I pulled her onto my lap, back facing me, and began to feel them. They were so soft and warm, plus pretty big against her own body.

Some how or another, I was left only in my boxers, and I was in slight (okay major) discomfort around my region; I then knew that it was time. I placed Kaoru back onto her back and slid down her underwear which was damp from pleasure. I removed my boxers and positioned myself in front of my girlfriend's area. It was a tight fit, but my member somehow managed to go through. Kaoru gasped and clutched the sheets, staring at me red-faced and teary-eyed.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" she nodded slightly and spoke in a whisper,

"Only a little," I shifted back and she moans, "but it feels so good" she said seductively. That tone of voice she used made me start throbbing inside of her as I thrusted faster into her. I went deeper and chuckled to myself. She really is pretty on the inside as well. Thus after what felt like hours of throbbing, thrusting, discomfort, and listening to Kaoru calling me, we both released, screaming each other's name.

She then hugged me and fell asleep even though I was still inside of her. I retreated, carried her bridal style, and managed to put her into a clean pair of panties, and a t-shirt, and myself into my boxer and pants. She woke up later with a big sleepy smile planted on her face. She motioned me forward, and as I did, she pulled me closer to whisper softly in my ear.

"I love you."

* * *

Me: I'm still Blushing from this stupid chapter Q_Q


	35. Another Fan

Me: Okay, it took me a while to wash my brain with children's cartoons from my last chapter, then i had to go pick up my stupid cousin from college, and finally, i had no time to type/think of any new chapters because i had to practice for graduation.

Kaoru: She was one of the soloists.

Miyako: A lot of people told her she was the best.

Momoko: At the party one of her friends confessed to her, so now they-

Me: Enough about me! i don't own any of the characters!

* * *

Himeko POV

I was glad that I could finally get some alone time with Akira, but that was before Momoko and Sakamoto decided to tag along. Just when I thought Akira had finally woken up and seen how much prettier I was than his stupid girlfriend, they start making kissy-faces at each other; bleh.

"You know what? I think I'll just return to my room now." Hmf! At least I can leave with some dignity left in me. Suddenly, Akira and Momoko get in my way as I started to walk off.

"What's the hurry Himeko? Let's enjoy this trip while we can. Aren't enjoying this trip?" Momoko started spouting out all this utter nonsense, which made me completely lose my train of thought.

"I _was_ enjoying my trip, until you got here with that stupid clown!" I pointed at Sakamoto. What the heck is up with them? It's like they don't want me go back to my room. Wait a moment, there's the Blues', and over there is Miyuki and Mitch… Where are the other two Greens?

* * *

Takeshi POV

Aw man, this is embarrassing… After I picked Kaoru up, I realized two things. One, we made love in Himeko's bed. Two, we came all over it, and now we're going to be seriously screwed. I heard some people yelling and running; what's the rush?

"Quit following me you stalkers! I want to go back into my room and sleep, now leave!" Himeko?

"Himeko wait! The day hasn't even finished yet, you can't leave!" Momoko?

"Yeah, you can't sleep so early." Akira?

"Let the lady do what she wants." Sakamoto…. There here? I thought I told Akira to distract her. Aw great! How Fan-BLOODY-tastic! Luckily Kaoru's still under her sheets sleeping, so I could work with that, but what about the bed. Wait, I can't find my shirt. I can't let them see me with out a shirt! I grabbed the nearest thing, which was a clean towel, and dried my sweat-damped hair. The door creaked open and Himeko struggled in with a Momoko and Akira holding onto her ankles.

"Hey guys, do you mind keeping it down? Kaoru's still sleeping." I tried keeping everything calm and simple. Akira sighed in relief, Sakamoto looked confused, Momoko was surprised, and Himeko was just staring at me.

"Um… T-Takeshi right? W-why is y-your shirt o-off?" Himeko cleared her throat.

"Kaoru was sick from all that running we did from all the fan girls. It probably wasn't a good idea to eat so much whipped cream though, because she vomited all over me and your bed." I lied through my teeth like it was nothing.

"Hey Himeko, it smells kind of weird in here. There's a faint lingering drugs, but mostly smells like someone got busy." He stared at me.

* * *

_**(Sakamoto's Thoughts)*Heh, he can't fool me, I got the dog anima in me now. I can smell Kaoru's scent all over him and visa versa.***_ Crap he can smell us.

* * *

"How do you know what sex and drug smell like?" Everybody asked. Of course he gave us the reason, but he probably will get kill because of it.

"It's what Himeko smelled like after spend some quality alone time with sensei to raise her grade." Holy Crap, you should see the looking on Himeko's face. She transformed and started her attacks one by one; each time she howled like a monkey (monkey anima). Because of all the racket they were causing, Kaoru woke up.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHUT UP?" She looked super annoyed, but then blushed when she saw me.

"Takeshi…please put on a shirt," she weakly turn towards me with a shy smile.

"NOOOO! Um…I mean, what's there to be embarrassed about. He is your friend right? Plus you should be use to this; you have two brothers and a buff dad." Himeko…?

_**(Himeko's Thoughts) He's so flipping hot. I must make him mine since he's not taken, plus look at those muscles! Takeshi *Flirty (attempted) voice***_

Kaoru could see that she was being quite… dazed and told me she wanted to go back to sleep again. I helped tuck her back in, and I could help myself but caress her face and kiss her. She blushed, I felt my face heat up, Akira and Momoko dragged Sakamoto out, and Himeko was steaming pissed at Kaoru. What a very productive and odd day this was.

* * *

You kind of have to feel bad for the green couple right? i mean-

Kaoru- fan girls AND boys, Miyuki, Mitch

Takeshi- Fan girls, and now Himeko

hehe...life is sometimes a b*tch (pardon my language)


	36. Monkey King, er, Queen Strikes

Takeshi POV

Now that I think about it, Kaoru and I haven't officially went out on a date, or for the matter, considered boyfriend and girlfriend. Right now (to our friends) were just friends with benefits, while others think Kaoru's a lez. Since it's July 4, maybe we could see the fireworks together.

Kaoru POV

I was about to leave my room until Himeko stopped me.

"Kaorii, I know what happened with Ace, so don't try to deny it. Has he gotten better?"

"Um, Himeko... Were you spying on me?"

"Well I happened to see you and Ace in a force field (due to my new power), saw you get injected by a paralysis drug, and decided to give you some space. Anyways, does Takeshi know?"

"Know what?"

"That you got taken by Ace. That's bad you know since he thinks you guys are together." Wait… we are together. What is she talking about.

"What?..."

"Oh right. I hope you don't mind that I'm interested in him now. He just is so hot, and looks really delicious." That was the last straw. I socked her in the nose; a crack and high-pitched squeal could be heard miles away. Several seconds later, the rest of the PPGZ and RRBZ came to see what happened. They see Himeko cussing on the floor while holding onto her nose.

"You broke my nose job! How dare you, you stupid slut." Himeko started screeching profanities of all kind, but right now, I don't give a damn.

"Kaoru, why did you break Himeko's nose?" Miyako asked. Before I got a chance to answer, Himeko butted in.

"She hit me because I saw her getting it on with the gang green gang." Say what now.

"What?" (Takeo and Miyako)  
"WHAT!" (Momoko and Akira)  
"Is...is that true Kaoru?" (Takeshi)

I was too stunned to hear any of this. What was she trying to do?

"Oh Kaoru, I knew you would tell Takeshi, but you didn't even tell you friends. Shame on you."

**_Slam!_**Ah, Takeshi! Why did he run out like that? I return my gaze to the cotton head while she laughed. She squealed and snorted like the little pig she was.

"Now it's definitely over between you two."

Normal POV

**_Strawberry Daikon Shoot!_**  
**_Bubble Champagne! _**  
**_Hyper Powered Ring! _**  
**_Static Sphere! _**

My four comrades attacked Himeko at once. She screamed as each attack multiplied the pain from the previous.

"Why? Why can't I get a lover like this? Why can't I be a powerpuff girl?" she kept mumbling. After each question, and dark aura grew larger and more powerful.

"Why can't I get anything I want! I have the money, now gimme!" She transformed, and somehow, she's now her current age. I can see why they call her Berserk now. All the attacks she had thrown at us were random yet powerful. You could hear her howling like a monkey; each time a long, fuzzy tail grows twice its length.

"Damn it, she's gone crazy! How are we going to get her to calm down." Brick looked left and right until his eyes widened. Berserk was right in front of him with a dark energy ball aimed towards him. Blossom took noticed to this and jumped in between them, despite her lack of anima power.

"Blossom, NO!"


End file.
